


Tragic Love [Natsu x Lucy]

by ValyrianFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianFae/pseuds/ValyrianFae
Summary: Natsu and Lucy don't get along, but when they are chosen to be the main roles of their class' play "Romeo and Juliet", they are forced to leave any disagreements behind their backs. When a new story unfolds, the hatred that they had, will transform into something that they never imagined they would feel towards each other.





	1. Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! So, this is a story that I've written in a long time, but I had to stop and eventually went on hiatus. I got back into writing it and I've uploaded it in other websites too. So, if you happen to see this story on FanFiction, it's mine and not stolen. Whoever loves NaLu, this story is precisely here to give you some good content! Anyway, I hope you like it and have fun reading it!

"Okay everyone! As you know, every year, Fairy Tail does something that we call the "Art Week". Where we do plays, dance performances, exhibitions and much more." their teacher, Mira, announced, "Since every class participates, this year, our own class, will be doing the play "Romeo and Juliet".

Everyone snorted. We weren't so suprised. After all, it was the same thing every year. And, as always, it ended in a tragedy.

Last year, we played "The Boy of the Green Finger", and the protagonist, in the middle of the play, had a sneeze crisis. And in the year before that, we played "The Lady and the Tramp". The lady got sick and in the begining of the play, she trew up on the tramp. A lot of other tragedies happened in that class.

"The participation of every single one of you is mandatory. So, in alphabetic order, put your names here." she demanded.

In that moment, everyone wished for some kind of voting – as we always do – and the most voted one, would stay with the most important roles. But not this time. This time, we could only count on our luck.

I wrote my name in a random piece of paper, wishing for me to be some kind of tree or wall, or something. I just wanted a role that didn't need any kinds of lines.

The bell rang and the teacher warned us that she would announce the roles after the break. I got out next to Erza and we went to the cafeteria. Suddenly she started making some weird and loud noises, like she was screaming.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, it was starting to scare me.

"Voice exercise. I need it to be perfect, when teacher announces me as Juliet."

Oh right, I remembered… she loved all the plays from class 3 – even if they all sucked. She always waited for her big chance, and this time could actually be it.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama as Romeo, and Juvia as Juliet." Juvia whispered while she admired Gray and imagined them together.

"I want my Gajeel to be my Romeo." Levy said and kissed him.

"I already am your Romeo, my Juliet." Gajeel answered between the kiss.

"Hey, stop it! Don't do those things at the table!" Gray was also next to her and he had a disgusted look on his face.

"You could be doing the same thing right now with Juvia." Levy whispered to Gray, making him blush.

What Levy said was true. Since Gray and Juvia met, they were always together. Even with all her "harassments", he was still there, at her side. He should follow Gajeel's example. He had finally found courage to confess his feelings to Levy, and since then, they've always been like this. But, maybe, Juvia likes that "indecision" that exists between them. After all, we can see that every single day, she's even more in love with Gray.

* * *

We got back to the classroom and we sat while Mira took out the pieces of paper and put them on the table. She started announcing the roles. She started with the employees, the priest, familiars and the secondary roles. Unfortunetely, Erza got Juliet's maid role. I started to feel bad for her... I knew how much she wanted the main role.

"Lucy... Juliet!"

Juliet?! Wait, what? You're kidding, right? This had to be a joke, I never even wanted the damn main role to begin with! I looked at Erza and she almost looked like she wanted to choke me to death.

"Can't I switch roles? I know someone that would fit Juliet better." I got up, "Please!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but no. It was a matter of luck, and if you had the bad luck of being Juliet, I'm very sorry."

Shit, this could NOT be happening! I'm totally NOT doing the play!

"Natsu... Romeo!"

Oh great! Beside having to play the main role, which has millions of lines, I have to do it next to who? The dumbest guy in the world!

"What? I'll have to kiss that fried egg head?" Natsu protested.

"Hey! For your information, I am NOT happy to know that I'll have to be the protagonist, especially with a match head like you!" I snapped.

"Stop it, both of you!" Mira said, "I'm very sorry, but all of you must participate and it's a SHAME that a young couple like you would hate each other so much."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" we both screamed at the same time.

Everyone looked at us with their eyes wide open, I was starting to get embarrased, so I sat down again. This was a nightmare and I just wanted to wake up… and fast!

Mira explained that the play would take place in about two and a half months, almost at the end of the semester and we need to practice alone and along with the class. Meaning that, me and Natsu have to practice together! What a great day.

"You're not the best partner in the world, but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone, so we'll have to do this." Natsu whispered to me.

"I don't want that either."

"So, are we gonna do this or not?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered, almost inaudible.

"What? Didn't get it."

"Yes, dammit, we are!" I screamed and looked away from him.

Natsu laughed and then walked out of the classroom. What a JERK, this whole thing was a damn bad joke!

* * *

I couldn't sleep one bit after what happened yesterday. The whole thing was a huge nightmare. When I arrived at the classroom, everyone was chatting and I spotted Erza on her seat and when straight to her.

"Good morning!", she waved back, "Hey… Um… I'm sorry, about the play… I never wanted to get that role and you know it."

"It's okay, Lucy. You think I'm gonna blame you for getting your name on that paper? For all I know, it's teacher Mira that I need to blame, maybe I'll give her a rotten apple next class." I smiled, Erza was a nice girl and I loved her for being so cool and having a sense of humor.

When the teacher arrived, we all sat down and she started giving us all the scripts. Of course… mine was huge. I had so many lines to remember and it was already giving me a headache. Besides, whatever scenes I had with Natsu were going to be a pain in the ass as well. I shouldn't have thought about him, because as soon as I thought about his name, he appeared right next to me.

"Hey Freakfilia, when are we practicing?" he laughed.

"Ugh, I was starting to wonder if you were going to leave me alone, but I guess not… I'm stuck with you for these long ass months." I sighed.

"Don't be like that, egg head. Can we do it today?"

"Um… Sure, are we gonna do it here at school?" I asked confused. I didn't know why he wanted to do it so soon but I had no patience to ask either.

"No, at your house."

"What?! Why mine?"

"Umm... because mine is off limits for a few weeks." one of his friends called him, "I gotta go. See you later at your place, egg head! Don't forget to give me the address before class ends."

Off limits? Yeah, right... That must be the oldest excuse in the world, just for him to snoop into my house. I decided not to pay much attention to it, I just wanted to get this over with so we could memorize all the lines and not see each other until the play.

I looked at the window and realized there was a storm coming. That reminded me of Juvia. Not the storm itself, but the rain. She loves rain. Maybe because she met Gray on a rainy day. I looked at her and as always, she was admiring Gray with her eyes and he, of course, was pretending that he didn't know. But I confess, they are kinda cute. The way they try to hide what they feel for each other is irritating, but in the end, they just can't hide it that well when they look at each other. Uff... I wish that I could have a love like that.

I came back to myself when Natsu suddenly sneezed. He was probably just doing some stupid things, instead of studying the script. I picked up a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote: **"Since you're not gonna do anything in class, you could at least look at the script, match head!"** I threw the paper at his table. I saw that he had already read it and picked up the script. He was actually doing it and it surprised me.

When the bell rang, I went to the entrance and waited for Natsu. I waited for 20 minutes. Where the hell was he? I entered the school again and found him having fun with his friends. Very amusing, huh? I crossed my arms and stayed there staring at him. He looked back at me and got close, laughing.

"Did you know that you're even uglier when you're mad?" he asked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! I waited for you for 20 minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah... It was only a few minutes. I'm here now, aren't I?" he smiled.

Ugh, what an idiot! I hate him! I hate him so much, I can't even explain! Why is this even happening to me?

"Fine, forget it. Let's go, you don't know my address after all, so the least I can do is walk with you." I replied.

When we were ready to leave, Natsu turned around looking at his friend and winked with a provoking smile. God, I really hate him! I tried to remain calm, trying not to do something stupid in front of other people, but seriously... One's even worse than the other.


	2. The Practice

On the way home, I was going in front Natsu and everytime I looked back, he was whistling to any pretty girl that appeared on our way.

"Get real, as if you could have any of them." I complained.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Are you jealous or something?" he asked, copying my voice.

We walked for a few more minutes until we finally got to my place. I opened the door and entered, Natsu doing the same right behind me. I left my backpack on my bed and turned aroud, facing him – he seemed to be having a lot of fun examinating my room.

"What? Never seen a room before?"

"Yes, but I've never seen such bad taste." he replied, pointing at my wall with various keychains on it.

Yes, I'm a keychain collector. Don't ask me why, but I always loved them, and I have a lot of them. I have keychains of animals, insects, music instruments, anime characters, movie characters, among others.

"I like keychains, so what? Any problem?"

Natsu looked at me like I was crazy, but then he dropped his backpack and picked up his script.

Geez! Reading the script and trying to memorize the lines alone is completely different than doing it with Natsu. He's HORRIBLE! He forgets the lines all the time, staring at the script trying to remember them, but nothing changes.

"Oh Juliet." he said, looking at the script once again, "I was going to ask you to marry me, but after I saw this awful room, I would rather marry a raccoon."

"You idiot!" I grabbed a pen and threw it at him, "That's not on the script, just follow the damn script! You are so bad at this!"

"I can't! I can't pay attention to it in this weird room!"

"Oh jesus christ… You're a real pain in the ass!" I breathed a little bit, trying to calm down… We've been like this for the past 2 hours and it wasn't going to get any better, we had to stop before I choked him, "This isn't working, go home. We'll continue this another day."

"Alright… Just a little advice, though." I looked at him, annoyed, "I perform a lot better after eating something, keep that in mind next time." he winked and left my house. I wished that he wasn't being serious or I would smack his face for sure.

* * *

The next few days were awful, the classes were boring and it's like Natsu completely forgot what we had to do because he never asked to pratice again, so I had to approach him yesterday to ask him to meet me at my place again. He didn't seem very interested and I hated him for it, I was already having a bad time with the play, I didn't need a jerk like him making it even worse.

A few hours before meeting Natsu, I went to the coffee shop to relax a little bit and drink something to wake me up. When I got there, I saw Erza and Juvia sitting down and chatting. I approached them with a wide smile, I was so happy to see them.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Ugh, I needed to cool my head a little bit, thank god I found you both here. What about you?"

"I'm reading my script, I like to do it here. I may not be Juliet, but I'm looking forward to shine as much as you on the stage."

"I'm sure you'll be great. You love this, you were born for this, I'm sure you'll be even better than me and teacher Mira will regret choosing me as Juliet." she winked. I love her.

"Anyway, why are you so well dressed today?" I asked. She always looked beautiful but she was particulary well dressed today and I've never seen her like that at school.

"Well… I'm meeting someone."

"Someone?" I stood there for a moment and then it hit me, "Hmm, do I possibly know that someone?"

"Stop teasing me, you already know who it is." she blushed.

Erza was a tough girl, she could kick your ass but at the same time she could become like this and blush. She was kind of a mystery to me sometimes, but I knew that this was about Jellal. The senior from our school, he's like the most popular guy there and she's always had a crush on him. She finally had the courage to talk to him when he bumped into her one day and they've been talking ever since. Erza was younger than him, but we knew that her beauty was enough to make him interested and it worked. I never really liked the idea of her dating an older guy but she was so happy and I wanted that for that. Apparently, they were going out for the first time and I hoped that it would be okay.

* * *

We were all going to the theater. Mira told us that we were totally free of classes today! But, we have to practice all together instead. We went to the second floor and entered the practice room.

"Let's start with the scenes where Natsu and Lucy don't participate." Mira said.

I sat in front of the stage, as well as Natsu and we started to pay attention at the others. Two guys entered the stage and in the moment that they looked at each other, and then at the us, they froze. It was like they were already imaginating the day of the play. Mira said three times for them to stay calm, but nothing came out of their mouths.

"HAHAHAHA! You guys are ridiculous!" Wendy screamed.

Wendy could be the smallest in our class, but she is a little rebel when she wants to.

"Now, behave yourself, Wendy! They are your playmates!" Mira scolded her.

"My playmates? Pff..." she got up and grabbed the script, "Oh c'mon, he's got only seven lines here. How can he not do it?"

"Enough, Wendy! Go outsider for a while!"

"Perfect! That way I don't need to be looking at these two idiots." she answered and left.

It must be hard being a teacher, having to accept such insults and be hated for the most of the class, just because one of them did something bad and they are all to blame for it. Erza and Juvia were the best ones until now. It was rare for them to look at the script, they did everything right. After they finished, she sat next to me.

"So, how did I do?"

"Great!" I answered.

Suddenly, Levy sat next to us and completely changed the subject.

"How are things with Natsu?"

"Terrible. He's horrible. You'll see for yourselves." I said.

"Natsu and Lucy, come here! Let's restart the practicing." Mira warned us.

I picked up my script and while I was reading, I looked at Natsu and he did the same. I looked at Mira and realized that everyone was staring at us. That made me feel sick.

"You can start."

Suddenly, I got completely nervous. I looked at Natsu, waiting for him to speak. He was still looking at his script, obviously trying to remember his line... As always.

"What is your name, lady?" he began.

"And why would I tell you?"

"I love misterious women." he said, almost whispering, while he took my right hand, making me smile, "Can I have this dance?"

I nodded, but then we skipped the dancing part, since we were only training it on next week.

"As we dance..." I stopped for a moment. I was getting nervous again, but then I remembered, "Wh-Why don't you take off your mask?"

Natsu took off his invisible mask and we stayed quiet for a while, until I remembered that it was my turn again.

"Romeo..." I had to look at the script again. I heard some of them laughing at me. That was starting to annoy me, because I knew the lines, I was always practicing them and knew them already, so what was happening to me? "Montague... Oh god, no!"

"What's..." Natsu the looked at the script. Well, at least I wasn't the only one that was nervous, "... the problem with that?"

"I'm Juliet Capulet."

"Curse!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray entered, playing someone from Romeo's family.

"C'mon Romeo, we need to go." he said, while he pulled Natsu.

"Goodbye, Juliet." he said.

But then, he got away from Gray's hand and picked up the script. As he did, his face was starting to become ugly. Oh no, I knew what it was... He got close to me, grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick small kiss. When he left with Gray, I wiped my mouth with my hand and I could see him doing the same with his shirt. Ew gross, my lips touched Natsu's.

"It was good, but you need to practice the lines a bit more." Mira said, standing up, "And you can't make that sick face after you kiss each other."

"Teacher, you can change the script, right? Switching the kiss for a hug, would be much better." Natsu protested.

"As if I even liked your "kiss"." I said.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I can't change anything. The play is exactly like this, we can't change Shakespeare!"

We looked at each other again with disgusted faces and I went to sit next to Levy.

"You were... good." she said.

"I know that we weren't. You don't need to lie to me." I grabbed a glass of water and drank a little, "But I will improve."

"That's the spirit, Lu-chan!"

* * *

The streets were crowded the next day with people from cities close to Magnolia and also from people that lived there. I went to Erza's house and found her, Levy and Juvia waiting for me. We got out and in 15 minutes we were at the festival. This year, the stage was huge and there were a lot of tents full of food, toys, clothes, and other things.

We walked all the way through the festival, checking the tents to see if we could find something interesting, but we found nothing. Sometimes, we found some people from the school and we talked with them for a bit. We then heard an announcement saying that the performances would be starting in 10 minutes. We wanted to have a better look, so we tried to hurry up to get to the front line.

"Sweetheart!" Levy screamed. We turned around and realized that Gajeel was right next to her. Wow, he was great at tracking people...

"Perfect... Now we'll never get there in time." Erza complained, "C'mon, Levy! We don't have all day."

"Okay, okay,!" she said, making a sad face, "Bye, love..." she kissed Gajeel one more time and went back to us, "Happy now?"

"Much more." Erza said.

We tried to get as close as we could to the stage so we could see all the performances. As soon as we were walking straight to it, someone bumped into me and I sighed loudly.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Who told you to stay in the middle of the way?" a guy answered… It had to be Natsu.

"Oh, of course it had to be you, match head."

"You're the one that bumped into me, it's not my fault. Who told you to be so clumsy?" he said.

"Me, clumsy? Ha, that's a good one."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Hello, my dear schoolmates!" – Wendy said, appearing in the middle of nowhere.

We all gave her an unfriendly smile, while I stared at Natsu with a furious look, but he kept ignoring me.

"How are you?" she asked, "Oh wait, let me guess... Juvia's hoping to find Gray-sama, Erza's still thinking about her not getting the main role and Levy's looking for Gajeel, is that it?" she said, laughing, "Oh right, we still have Lucy and Natsu. And they are fighting, as always. Geez, you guys are no fun at all, always doing the same boring stuff."

"We're not always fighting and maybe you need to find something better to do than being so annoying, Wendy." I said back.

"Oh? Is that right? So... how's the practicing going, Romeo and Juliet?" she asked, provoking us.

"Terrible. He's horrible." I answered.

"Me, horrible? You're the one that's always bossy!" he said, defending himself.

"I'm not bossy!"

"Yes, you are! You're always like: "You match head, do like this, talk like that." Natsu said, copying my voice.

"It's not my fault that you're horrible at acting!"

"Says the professional actress." he said, laughing.

"See? You're always fighting." Wendy laughed and left.

After a little while, we all stayed still for a while and then finally, we came back to ourselves again. I rolled my eyes. I don't like the idea of having to put up with Natsu, but I can't deny that for us to make an awesome play, we have to get along with each other.


	3. The Party

The next day, we had history class and it was so boring, I was always falling asleep and considering I had spent the whole night looking at the script, it was not a good idea now that I was thinking about it. The teacher entered the classroom and stared at us.

"Listen carefully, you're all going to do a very important project that's essential if you want to pass my class."

"Ugh, great." I covered my face with my arms, this was getting even worse. The play was already hard and now we had another work to do.

"Don't worry, I'll let you work in pairs… But I'm going to choose them myself."

He had to be kidding… I just hoped he would choose Erza or Levy or even Juvia to be with me, I had enough problems as it is. Unfortunately, I had no luck whatsoever. The teacher chose me… and yes, Natsu! What a perfect week, Zeus was against me, throwing lightning at me every single day and I don't know who I pissed off up there but this was a… damn… nightmare.

I left the class and waited for Natsu to come outside, since he was too busy talking to his friends and I had better things to do than wait all day for this guy. When he finally got out, he was looking at me like I had no reason to be there waiting.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Umm, where?"

"My house... to work... on that history project."

"Oh yeah! That's right, I totally forgot about it. Besides, I didn't think that you would miss my company already."

I didn't really felt like answering, since he was always like that. When I was ready to leave, I froze. I looked in front of me and a tal and blonde guy was walking straight to me… Sting. He was another senior that we've spotted on our first days here and god, he was gorgeous! He was tall and I liked tall boys and he was blonde, just like me! I couldn't help but swallow a bit when he was getting closer, I was probably looking like a statue right now but I didn't care.

"Hey, Luce!" he waved at me and winked.

"Hi, Sting! How's your day going?"

"Pretty normal, what about yours? You're looking good as always."

I gave him a little nervous laugh, "Yeah, well… You look hand- I mean, good as well. See you later at the club?"

"Sure." he winked again, "Why not?"

"Great, I'll contact the girls."

The club was a little spot we were always meeting with other people from school and that's where we met Sting and his friend Jellal. I was always nervous around him, he made my heart pound a lot and sometimes I wish I wasn't so shy, so I could ask him on a date or something.

"Hey, Luigi! Are you coming or what?" Natsu snapped me out of my thoughts. I had completely forgot that he witnessed all that, but I didn't ask anything and started walking.

We walked all the way to my house, and guess what? Not a single word the whole time, just like last time. After a while, we finally arrived.

* * *

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked, grabbing some bread. I could already imagine that he was going to want that, right?

"Yes, that's just great." he said, smiling. How could I not be suprised? He took the bread from my hand and prepared himself a sandwich. Wow, for the first time, he didn't ask me to do it myself.

"Thanks for offering some, by the way." I said ironically.

He rolled his eyes and prepared me a sandwich as well.

"Thank you, gentleman." I smiled at him for once.

After we ate, we finally started with the work. While I did almost ALL the work alone, Natsu suddenly came up with a unexpected question.

"Lucy... are you interested in Sting?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" I stared at him.

"Well, because of the way you were looking at him, I guess. Also, you looked like an idiot when you tried to talk to him." he laughed.

"N-No, that was... Wait, I don't need to give you any explanations. And no, I'm not interested in him."

"You're a terrible liar." he stared at me with a poker face.

"I'm not lying! I'm not interested! Can we please get back at this work? We still have the play to worry about!"

"You also miss practicing scenes with me? Damn, I must be really special." he laughed and hit him with one of my pillows.

"Stop talking, jerk! Work!"

* * *

It was practicing time today. I didn't really want to go first, but Erza and the other girls insisted on it. I was still thinking about what happened between me and Sting and why Natsu decided to ask me that but he was annoying all the time, so that was probably the only reason. When I arrived at school, the teacher came running to me.

"Lucy! Great news!" Mira suddenly bumped into us, "Your dress is ready!"

Oh, damn! I completely forgot about that! I had to wear a really long dress and I just hoped that I wouldn't trip on it. Mira suddenly pulled me up to the stage and guided me to the dressing room.

"C'mon, you need to get dressed. I want to see if we need do to some adjustments."

It was a pink dress, a beautiful one, by the way. I wish I could say that the dress was too small or too large for me, but unfortunately, the dress was just perfect for me. It fit perfectly and I hated it for that.

"Wonderful! It's a fine piece, isn't it?" I just gave her a fake smile, obviously I wasn't liking that.

We got back to the stage and Natsu was there, dressed as well. I have to admit, he was kind of... sexy dressed up like that. I suddenly felt my cheeks burning up. We practiced a few scenes, not couting with the dancing one, since we had nothing prepared again. We took a little break and Natsu walked up to me. I looked at him with a confused look.

"So, do you like the dress?"

"No. It's really uncomfortable." I sighed.

"Oh really? That's a shame…" he stared at me even more, "I kinda like it a lot." he smirked.

I realized he was looking at my breasts and covered them up, "Stop staring at me, jerk! You're such a pervert!"

* * *

**~ Natsu's POV:**

"Come, Natsu. Your costume's ready." one of our teacher's assistants said while she guided me to the dressing room.

I dressed up quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different... I don't know how to explain it, but I liked it.

I went back to the stage where everyone was waiting for me and Lucy arrived right after me. I couldn't believe in my eyes... She looked almost like a princess.

We performed the scene, same as before. I don't know what I was thinking this time, but I couldn't stop looking at her the whole time. I have never seen her like that and I never thought that she could ever look like that. I had to admit, I was very impressed.

After we changed back to our normal clothes, she got out of the dressing room and I called her, before she could leave.

"Lucy!" she turned around and looked at me confused as always, "Do you like the dress?"

"No. It's really uncomfortable."

"Oh really? That's a shame…" I lowered my eyes a little bit, just so I could get a glimpse of her chest, "I kinda like it a lot."

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes and snapped at me, as expected. She looked like she had seen a ghost, like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but teasing her was… fun. I kept staring at her while she was blushing. Lucy wasn't ugly, in fact she was really pretty. She had a pretty and young face, beautiful blonde hair and a stunning smile. She didn't smile much when she was with me, but I saw her smile a few times and I could remember it well enough.

"Lucy-chan!" Levy called, making me realize that I staring at Lucy for way too long, "C'mon, we gotta go!" she said, pushing Lucy back to the dressing room and leaving me alone.

* * *

**~ Lucy's POV:**

I didn't know what Natsu was thinking while he just stood there staring at me but with his comment, for sure he was just having perverted thoughts and that's exactly why I hated his guts. He only cared about that, he never cared about any girl besides… like that. He was a total jerk and I just wanted this play to be over so I would never have to interact with him ever again.

"Ready to go to Juvia's house today?" Levy asked.

"Ugh, I can't... I have dancing classes today."

"Aww, c'mon Lu-chan! It's been so long since we've all been together!" she made a sad face, "And I bet that you don't need that class, you already learned how to dance just fine!"

It was kinda true. I had dancing classes when I was little and missing one class wasn't gonna hurt anyone. Besides, Natsu was going to be there too and he would just have to dance with himself. I'd love to be there just to see his confused face, I'd laugh at that for sure.

"Alright... I'll go." Levy jumped happily and hugged me.

When we arrived at Erza's place, she hugged me and we all sat there, drinking and having fun like a girl's chill afternoon. After a while, I got a call and to my surprise it was Sting. I picked it up, obviously nervous.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Hey, are you girls arriving already?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"The club… You said that you were coming to hang out with us, remember?"

I panicked, I completely forgot about it after all that work, "Y-Yes, of course I remember!" I looked at Erza and Levy, who were alreay looking at me trying to understand what was going on, "Give us 15 minutes and we'll be there."

"Be where?" Erza whispered, trying to reach me.

"Great, I'll see you later, Luce."

I hang up and explained them the whole situation. They understood, and thankfully agreed on it, getting up to get dressed in just 15 minutes. I should've said more time, but I'm dumb as always.

* * *

When we arrived, we said hi to everyone, especially seniors 'cause we wanted to make a good impression and then I noticed Sting with Jellal in front of the mini bar, ordering a couple of drinks.

"Hey, finally! I was starting to wonder if you were really coming."

"Yeah… Sorry for being late, we had some stuff to do first… You know, school keeps us very busy."

"Sure." he winked, "What do you wanna drink, Luce?"

"Hmm, I don't usually drink, but maybe the girls want something…" I looked back and Erza was too busy talking to Jellal to even pay attention to me and Levy was already shooking her head, she hated alcohol, "Well, I guess it's just me."

He ordered some drink that I've never heard of before, but it was Sting, so it couldn't be bad, he was a senior and he should be responsible enough to not let someone younger than him drink something bad. I grabbed the drink and tasted it… It was not good.

"You don't drink much, do you?" he smiled at him.

"Is it that obvious?" I choked a little after drinking it, it was really terrible.

We stayed there for a while and he looked at me with interested eyes and I was getting nervous, even being next to him made me very nervous.

"So… That pink haired guy, is he your boyfriend?"

"W-What? Natsu? No! Oh god, no! He's my classmate and we have to work together on a project, and he's also my partner on our classroom's play. It's a real pain in the ass." I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

"Glad to hear that."

I had no idea what he meant by that, but god… It made me blush and something told me that this night was going to be the most anxious and difficult night for me to keep cool.


	4. Fight Club

After tasting that horrible drink, Sting decided to give me something else to try 'cause I wasn't going to be there all night without drinking something, especially since I was right next to Sting and I couldn't embarass myself in front of a senior. Erza was having her fun with Jellal, from what it seemed, they were both good and things were heading in a right direction. To be honest, I was happy for her, I was kinda scared at the same time but I was being a little bit hipocrit for wanting to spend time with Sting too and he was older than me. I decided to let the night go on and just have fun with my friends.

After a while, a few guys entered the club and I could… not… believe it. Natsu and his stupid gang. I didn't even know that they knew this place or that they even came here at all. I had to keep it cool, or at least try to ignore him, if he didn't notice me. Unfortunately, they were heading right to the mini bar and Natsu sat there with his boys, next to me. To my surprise, he didn't say anything to me and I wondered why. I felt kinda… offended.

"Umm, excuse me, jerk." he finally looked acknowledged me, "Don't you have manners to at least say hi?"

"Oh, hi, Luigi." he turned around again. He was being so rude!

"For the last time, that's not my name! You're such a rude guy! To think I have to do the damn play with you gets on my nerves!"

"Oh, really? But you did enjoy our little afternoons at your house practicing." he looked at him again and smirked. He was teasing me now, I hated him! He seemed to look past me and stared at Sting, "Anyway, thanks for the amusement, I'm gonna have fun with my boys now."

He left and went to the dance floor with his friends. He was being really rude to me for no reason… I had to say it was getting to me, I just wanted to know why he was acting so strange. He didn't seem like himself, or rather, like when he was with me at my house or at school.

"Hey, do you wanna dance, Luce?"

"What? M-Me? Haha, right! I don't know how to dance."

"That's a complete lie. I know you had dancing classes when you were little."

"What? How do you eve- Wait… Did you check my online profile? Oh my god, are you stalking me?"

"No! I would never, I check everyone's profile and yours just happened to… pop up." he smirked and I knew he was joking around. He had actually checked me up online and I couldn't help but feel flattered… I was starting to wonder if he was actually interested in me as well.

"Well, I guess I can do one dance."

He grabbed my hand and we went to the dance floor. The dance wasn't exactly slow and romantic, we were at a club after all. We started dancing together to the beat and I tried to keep up with it as much as I could. He looked at me with a smile, probably making fun of some of my moves but I didn't care 'cause I was dancing with the most popular guy in school. I started feeling the bit a little bit more and was starting to move like crazy. I don't know why but I was starting to feel dizzy as well, I'd drank a little more than I wanted and I just hoped my mom wouldn't notice it.

I looked around the dance floor and everyone was having fun, even Levy, dancing alone 'cause she couldn't do it with Gajeel. Erza and Jellal were still at the mini bar talking and laughing. I looked around more and noticed Natsu. He was dancing with his friends and… a girl. He was dancing with a girl that I've never seen before, but she was beautiful. He was looking at her with malicious eyes and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him while they were both smirking. I didn't know why but something in me made me feel very sick. I couldn't tell if it was because of the drink or something else, but my stomach was having this weird feeling. When I looked again and Natsu was leaning his face to the girl, something in me suddenly made me look away before something happened.

"Hey, Luce, are you okay? You're starting to look pale." Sting asked.

"Y-Yeah… I… I-I think so, I just drank too much, I think… but you're here with me, so it's fine."

He smiled and something made me jump a little, he grabbed my waist with both his hands and pulled me closer to him, still dancing. I looked at him and he was staring at me the same way Natsu was looking at that girl and something hit me, I was feeling very uncomfortable there. I didn't want to be there and I certainly wasn't liking the feeling of being grabbed by someone, even Sting. I tried to pull away, gently.

"Umm, sorry but I should go… My mom is gonna be worried."

He didn't let go, "Why the rush? We're having fun, aren't we?" he pulled again and I grabbed his hands to make him step back.

"Yeah, but… I'm not feeling very well, I need to go home. I-I'm sorry." he still didn't let me go and was starting to hurt me a little, "Sting, please! Let go of me, I want to go home!"

"I'll take you home, after we have our fun here."

"N-No! I said, let me go! You're hurting me!" I tried to get away but I was feeling so dizzy that my body wasn't responding anymore. Suddenly, someone grabbed Sting's arm and finally removed it from my waist.

"She said… she wants to leave." it was Natsu's voice.

"Oh? I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend, Luce… Why is this prick being so tough over you?"

Natsu grabbed Sting's shirt and looked him in the eyes, "What did you just call, asshole?"

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" he laughed, "As far as I know, there's nothing between you two, so why all that attitude? We were just having fun."

"Yeah, that didn't look like a lot of fun to me, seems like you need a little help with girls."

"I'm doing just fine. Right, Luce?" he grabbed my waist again and as soon as I could realize, Natsu grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"I said, let go of her." he looked at Sting with furious eyes.

Sting was able to release himself from Natsu's grip and looked at him with angry eyes as well. Something told me that I shouldn't be there anymore, "You're acting all tough looking for a fight over what? A girl that isn't even interested in you? Are you tired of your sluts and decided to come get mine?" I looked at him with wide eyes, I couldn't believe the words he just said.

Natsu punched him as soon as those words came out of Sting's mouth and I just stood there in shook, I had no idea how to react to that, "Don't you fuckin' call her that! You're a son of a bitch for doing this to her!"

I looked at Natsu and he looked furious, I had never seen him like that before… especially over something that had to do with me. I wanted to tell him to stop and that it was okay, he didn't need to defend me but they both started fighting and I had to back out. I looked out for Levy and Erza to get out of that place. I reached Erza and Jellal, who suddenly realized what was happening.

"Damn! He's at it again!" he gave Erza a sad look and ran to Sting to help him.

Him and Natsu's friends tried to stop the fight and they were both already exhausted. I went outsider with Erza and Levy and hoped that this nightmare would just end as soon as I reached home. When we were ready to leave, Gray called us and he was carrying Natsu on his shoulder, who was obviously almost uncounscious. He asked us if we knew a place where he could rest, since his parents would smack his head if he appeared like that again… Whatever that meant. I looked at him with a helpless look and I decided to let them bring him to my house. My mother wasn't home that weekend, it was a lie to get out of there and that's the least I could do for that idiot for defending me.

* * *

When we reached my home, they placed Natsu on my bed since it was better than the couch and everyone went to the living room to rest a bit while Natsu tried to recover his senses. It was a crazy and rough night and everyone was confused, as well as tired. I was tired as well and I just wanted to cry, I never thought that I would hear Sting saying those things about me… I thought he was being genuine and that he actually liked me… but it was all a lie. Erza was also wondering if Jellal was trying to do the same with her, so she declined all his calls after leaving the club.

I went to my room to check on him and nothing, he was still sleeping. I pulled a chair from my desk and sat there, next to him. I had no idea why he decided to stand up for me, given everything. We don't really get along, he's annoying, he's always teasing me and we're both spending time with each other because of the play. There was no reason for him to defend me against Sting, but he did… and I thankful for that. He finally started moving and opened his eyes.

He smirked, "I knew exactly where I was as soon as I saw this terrible room."

"Shut up! That's seriously the first thing you can say?" I smiled, at least he was feeling well to still mock me about my room, "Feeling better? I was starting to worry about you…"

"Oh, really? You're actually starting to feel sorry for me? I thought you hated me." he smirked.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I still do! You're still a jerk!" I smiled, "But you did defend me, so… Thank you."

"Hey, I couldn't let him say those things about my play partner. Besides, I'm the only one who's allowed to mock you." he smiled back at me and I suddenly started crying. I remembered everything Sting said about me and I couldn't hold the tears anymore, even in front of Natsu.

* * *

**~ Natsu's POV:**

My heart stopped. Seeing her crying that was killing me. I wanted to do something to help her, but right now I couldn't leave her here and go after Sting to teach him a lesson for what he was doing to her. Without knowing what else to do, I hugged her tight, even if my chest was still hurting. I could feel that she was a little surprised by my action, but she didn't mind and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so stupid! How could I ever think that a senior would even be interested in someone like me? I'm pathetic!" I waited for her to calm down. It was kinda hard hearing say those things, but I decided it was better to let her scream her frustration. After she finally stopped, I lifted her head with my hand.

"Lucy, you don't need to blame yourself for that. He was the asshole for saying all that about you. You're not a slut, not even close. I'm sure that whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

She pulled away from me and looked at me with a smile. "You think so?"

"I'm sure of it." I wiped her tears and smiled at her.

"You really are a jerk, though. Getting into a fight like that, who do you think you are?

"It was nothin'." he smiled, "You should've seen the other guy."

She suddenly started laughing and I couldn't help but do the same. This was probably the first time that we weren't actually fighting each other and to be honest… I think I could get used to it.


	5. The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! As some of you have already noticed, this story is gonna focus on Natsu and Lucy's relationship, but it's also going to have some moments and small chapters of other couples and this chapter is one of them. I know there are some Jerza shippers out there and this chapter is for you :) Enjoy!

After yesterday's night with Natsu, I was finally able to go to school without having to worry about his condition. The moment I got in, I saw Juvia running towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Lu-chan, Juvia wants to give you something!" she said, with Erza and Levy behind her, "My party's invitation!"

She handed me an invitation with the details about her party which was going to happen in 3 days! Her party was in 3 days and I didn't even know if I was available to go.

"In 3 days? You should've given this earlier." I complained, wondering what gift I could give her.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot to hand them over before." she laughed "But Lucy's coming to Juvia's party, right?" she asked as she made puppy eyes.

She didn't even have to make that face to convince me, of course I was going. After all, she's one of my best friends. I nodded and she jumped happily and hugged me tightly. After we heard the ring, we entered our classroom. I was too distracted by own work that I didn't even heard Erza calling me the first time.

"Hey, do you think we can go and buy some dresses after school? I was a little surprised by Juvia's party too." she smiled.

"Yeah, sure, you know I love a little shopping with you."

"Can I join too? I love doing girly things." Gray suddenly surprised us as he tried to join the conversation but we just looked at him and turned around again, rolling our eyes. He was Natsu's friend, of course he had to be annoying as well.

Speaking of which, I was kinda worried about him. After last night, I felt embarrassed as I remembered what happened between us. I can't believe that I actually started crying in front of him… Also… he hugged me and I didn't know how to feel about it, I even thought about forgetting about the whole thing. This little shopping afternoon would probably be my escape from all this.

* * *

As soon as we got to the mall, it was a big mess. A good mess, of course! We went around looking for the best dresses, we did not want to appear at Juvia's party with something vulgar. I loved the company of Erza, she had a great taste for clothes, she was always dressed with enough elegance without needing to add many accessories to her outfit. She really was a great inspiration to me and I was fortunate to have her as my friend. As soon as we decided that we finally had the right dresses, we stopped and went to sit in a small cafe near the mall to rest for a bit.

"So... what's going on between you and Natsu?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea what happened in your room that night, but by the time it took you to tell us he had woken up, I imagine you two couldn't have been talking about how much his bruises hurt." she smiled at me.

"I have no idea what you're thinking, but you can stop. There is nothing between me and Natsu, I just got worried and I asked him what the hell had happened... He defended me, Erza. He didn't need to do that and he was hurt because of me, it was the least I could do."

"Natsu has never been very nice to anyone... unless he wanted something in return. I also found it strange what happened at the club. The guys were too out of their minds with all the drinks to figure out what they were doing, he probably just acted on impulse."

"But why? We don't get along and you know it. I hate the kind of person he is, always getting in trouble at school, always mocking most of our classmates and his motto is to get a different girl every week."

She smiled and paused for a moment before replying, "Even if he is not our friend, I don't think anyone could ignore what happened yesterday. Sting would not let you go and you needed help... Besides, all the things he said... Lucy, you do not deserve any of that."

"I know... He's a complete idiot, I hope I never see him in front of me again because you can't even imagine that I want to do twice what Natsu did to him yesterday. I don't know how I could be so silly, I had only known him for a few weeks since we came back." I could not help but feel sad again, I was an idiot.

"Do not blame yourself for this, Lucy... You thought he was a good person, you are kind to think that about other people. Also, he made you interested in him. You've already gone through enough bad things, now the best thing you have to do is try to forget about it. Natsu just made the right choice and I have to admit it surprised me a lot."

It had not been just her. The Natsu who was in my room yesterday, hugging me so that I calmed down did not look the same Natsu with whom I have been practicing the play, who every day says my name in the wrong way and thinks about every opportunity to mock me. In fact, I knew I did not know anything about Natsu or about his life, so I could not say anything about him, but what I already knew about his personality towards other people was not something I liked.

"Thanks, Erza… You always know what to say."

"You know that you're one of my best friends, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

The next day I wasn't able to sleep. I spent the night in black for having a nightmare about the club night. I dreamed of all the horrible things that Sting had told me, but this time the fight had not happened and things had not gone well. It was at this point that I really felt that I should thank Natsu for having intervened, having no idea what could have happened if Sting had managed to keep me in that club, or worse, if he had managed to convince me to leave that place with him after the rest of the night.

I did everything I could to keep myself awake in class, but my head suddenly began to fall and I fell asleep for a moment leaning on my hand, until I felt someone calling for me, but I was so sleepy that I could not figure out who it was and even thought it was someone who was part of my dream.

"Lucy! Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" it was Mirajane's voice, our teacher, and as soon as I realized that, my brain woke up,"It's not allowed to sleep in class. If you want, I can try to rent a bed next time."

Everyone laughed and I tried to ignore it, it was really impossible not to fall asleep, especially in that class when we were going to review how the day of the play was going to be, how many people could watch and how the stage and auditorium decorations would be. I could hardly wait! I could hardly wait for the day when I would embarrass myself in front of the whole class and probably the whole school, given that most of the school would attend. I just wanted to hide in a hole and fast.

I felt something hit my head and I noticed it was a paper. It was all wrapped up and it took some time to open, and as soon as I got it, I read: _**"Bad night, egghead? Did you dream about me after lying in your bed and could not resist dirty thoughts? We can talk about our next rehearsal session and I'll let you do whatever you want."**_

I did not even need anyone to tell me where that paper had come from because as soon as I turned my head towards Natsu, he winked and smiled provocatively and I just got back to reality and rolled my eyes. It seems that things had gone back to normal. Without looking back toward him, I raised my hand and showed him the middle finger as soon as the teacher turned around. I could not see his reaction, but I was not interested either, and I was sure that it would probably make him even more excited. I take back what I said, I still hate him!

The class ended and I was getting ready to go out with the girls, but I felt someone pulling my shoulder back.

"Egghead, you did not answer my note." It was Natsu, much to my surprise.

"Was the finger not good enough?" I reciprocated the same kind of provocative smile he did before.

"Hmm, I like that attitude. I think you're going in a good way."

"Ugh, forget it! I will not be able to do any rehearsal sessions for now. Juvia's party is two days, and I have a lot to think about. We'll talk about it after that."

"Your call, don't complain after realizing that you're losing all this." he pointed to himself and turned away smiling. He really thought he was getting something with that, what an idiot!

As Natsu stepped away from me, he bumped into another guy. Sting. I knew that sooner or later I would have to see him again, but I did not expect it to be so soon. They did not exchange words, just looked at each other as if they wanted to kill each other there and now. I hoped nothing would happen, that scene at the club was enough. Fortunately, Natsu did not try anything this time and simply went on his way as if Sting was just a mere insignificant being. I even liked his attitude just a tiny bit.

Sting continued to walk towards me and as soon as he saw me, he winked and did not say a single word to me. Not even an apology, it just showed that he really did not care about any of that. It only made me think that I was probably not the only girl who he had done that. He was probably used to deceive everyone, and did not even feel any remorse. I thought the seniors were grown-ups and they did not play with anyone's feelings, but I deceived myself and I was disappointed. I felt Erza's hand on my shoulder, after she gave Sting a cold look too.

"Don't think about it anymore, Lucy. Let's go, there are certain people who do not deserve our attention."

I knew she was right, but I still could not stop thinking about why. I could not understand what I had done so badly for someone wanting to do something like that to me, I needed to understand if I had deserved any of it. However, I knew that none of this would help me and it would only consume me, so I shook my head as a way of forgetting the subject and continued alongside my friends to the entrance of the school.

* * *

~ **Erza's POV:**

As soon as we reached the gates, I said goodbye to the girls and went straight to the soccer field. I knew he would be there and I really wanted to see him even if it was just for a second after everything that happened. I knew it was probably not the best move or the smartest one, but my body acted on impulse and I just wanted to see him as soon as possible.

I got to the field and there he was, Jellal. He was too distracted practicing and I knew he used to do it at this time of the day because he said it was beautiful at sunset. I found this idea beautiful and it was one of the things that made me interested in him. I stared at him for a few minutes, not because I expected him to notice me, but because I just liked looking at him, I liked everything about him, everything interested me. I was afraid that what happened to Lucy could happen to me, but something told me that I could trust Jellal, he did not look like Sting, and I just wished I was right.

What I most feared happened after I'd been there, staring at him. He stopped for a moment and looked at the benches, towards me and stared at me.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was... I was getting ready to go home and I stopped by on the way."

"The school gates are on the other side of the school." he smiled, "It was a big detour just to go home."

"Yeah... I... I like to walk outdoors, even if it's inside the school." I tried my best to make a smile, but it just came out nervous.

He started to walk towards me and I tensed, it was not in my plans for him to notice that I was watching him and I did not know what the hell he was going to do next, but I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible before it was too late for me.

"Do you need company walking home?" he asked as he reached me.

"N-No, I think I'm old enough to know the way home."

"I did not say the opposite, it was just a suggestion." he laughed and I hated it because it made me blush.

"I know... Sorry... Of course you can accompany me if you want."

"Fine, let me just go inside to get my things and we'll leave."

I did not even have time to respond because as soon as he said that, he gave me another smile and ran off. I knew it would probably get me in trouble and all that should have been avoided. I should run right now to keep him from coming home with me, I should run to avoid hurting myself like Lucy. All the advice I gave her was a great help, and I knew I was right, but I was stupid enough to never follow them.

It took him a few minutes to get out and as soon as I noticed his wet hair, I realized that he had been taking a shower and I immediately tried to turn off all those thoughts. He came to me, but stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

"I think it took me a little longer than expected. Sorry..." he smiled, I just wanted him to stop doing that.

"It's okay… Besides, you told me yourself that this was the best time to practice, right? I think the timing is good."

"Especially since you're here to see it with me." I was a little shocked by his answer, I didn't know if he was being serious or just saying those nice words to be polite or try to get me on his trap like Sting, "Do you wanna sit down a bit while we look at it?"

"Sure." I smiled, making a bad decision once again.

We sat there for a few minutes, looking at the sky. It was beautiful, the sun was setting more and more and the colors of the sky were a mixture of orange, red and yellow and it was really the most beautiful time of day. No wonder Jellal chose this time to train, I would do it myself too. The minutes went by and we did not say a word, the silence was choking me and I decided that I could not wait any longer and looked at him.

"Jellal... There's something I-"

"I know... You want to ask me about Sting."

"I... I don't want to think like this, but... Lucy is my friend and what happened to her was horrible. I don't want you to think I'm judging you for being Sting's friend, but... We don't really know anything about you guys and it scares me... after what happened."

"I'm not like that, Erza. All Sting does is his responsibility, I'm just there to help if things get too uncontrolled. Other than that, Sting has nothing to do with me. I have warned him not to be like that, but he does not want to listen. He only cares about his own needs and is what I hate most about him. It was not always like this... " he lowered his eyes and hesitation made me realize that he did not want to go deeper into the matter," I know there is no justification for what happened, but I just want you to understand that none of this has anything to do with me."

His words seemed sincere, I really wanted to believe him at all costs and everything I was listening gave me hope for that. I looked at the sky one more time, the sunset was ending. A person who loved that time of the day and look at it practically every day could not be a person like Sting. Jellal was... different and I could feel it. At least that's what my heart was saying at the time.

"I believe you. I should know better that the bad deeds of our friends do not reflect on us just because we try to help them... I'm sorry if I judged you."

"You don't have to apologize... I understand why you did. After all, you're a pretty smart girl." he smiled and grabbed one of my hands, "Believe me when I tell you this... I want to get to know you better. You are a beautiful girl, I find you interesting and I feel there is a lot about you that I don't know yet and I'd like to. That is... if you let me."

I could not take my eyes off him, he was staring so hard at me that my reaction was just not there. I tried to control myself to the most and replied, "Of course, I hope I can do the same."

"Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you." he smiled and looked at his watch and rubbed his head, "Wow, it's late! I think we'd better get going, I still have to walk you home." he stood up and held out one hand for me,"Shall we?"


	6. Party Gone Wrong

I arrived at school and I was immediately approached by Levy and Erza, both giving me good days and a malicious look.

"Are you going to the party too?" Levy asked, smiling.

"Huh? What party are you talking about?"

"Natsu's party, silly!"

"Hmm, yeah... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I thought after all this spent you guys spent together, you'd know these things sooner than us." Erza looked at me with a smile and I decided to ignore it.

"Okay... Sorry to report, but you're wrong. I just spent time with Natsu because of that stupid play and also because he saved me from Sting and I wanted to thank him, nothing more. But anyway, what exactly are you talking about?"

"We were invited to a party, a games night at his house, whatever you want."

"Game night? Coming from Natsu it does not seem like a good idea."

"Blondie!" speaking of the devil, here he comes interrupting our conversation and I just rolled my eyes. "You're coming to my party, right?"

"It depends... Did you even consider inviting me? I only heard about that mess until a few minutes ago and it wasn't from you."

"Sorry, I forgot to let the less-popular people know about it." he smirked at me and I just kept staring at him like he was an idiot, I wasn't in the mood for his jokes. "So, are you coming?"

"Yes, but keep in mind that I'm going because they are," I pointed at Erza and Levy. "cause what I want is to be as far away as possible from you."

"Got it, see you there!" he winked at me and left.

I only stared at Erza and Levy and they were both smiling at me. What are they even thinking? In that moment I just wanted to disappear and stay home all day. Unfortunately, I wasn't gonna get rid of that idiot so soon.

* * *

As soon as I arrived at Natsu's place, I could already see lots of couples kissing like nothing else matters in front of his house in a big yard, ugh. I don't even know how someone like him even manages to have a big house like this, I didn't even know who is family was. That scenario was already becoming too disgusting for me and I hadn't even entered the house yet. I knocked on the door for the third time and finally someone decided to open it. For my own bad luck, it was Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy! Are you coming or are you staying out there all night?" I could almost smell the alcohool coming from him.

"Are you kidding? I knocked on the door a hundred times and no one wanted to open it!" he pulled me inside the house, "And to top it all, you're rude!"

"You like being bossy so much that you actually hate it when someone does the same to you!"

I didn't even have time to answer as soon as I saw my friends in the corner of his living room. I looked at him with an annoying look and went to them.

"You're face is not very pleasant, Luce."

"Yeah, the first thing I see when I enter this house is Natsu's face, how do you want my face to be?"

Levy laughed, "You care about it so much and reacted in such a funny way in everything related to Natsu, don't you find it weird?"

"You call that weird? I call it annoyance." I rolled my eyes as soon as he walked by me again and winked. I knew he was acting like this because he was kinda drunk but it still pissed me off.

"You need to be more patient with him. Don't you remember what Wendy said? You both need to learn how to deal with each other, even if it's only for the play's sake. You know, I heard him and his friends talking on that night in the bar and I realized that maybe they are not that bad as they seem like." Erza was actually trying to reason with me about him, what a waste of time.

"And what did you hear, exactly?"

"Well, Natsu was worried about you. Apparently, Sting had already done the same thing to other girls before. Natsu was sick of seeing that and went to help you."

"But why? That's what I don't understand, I'm sure he must've already seen other girls going through the same and I don't remember hearing him doing anything."

"That's the key, Luce... He helped you because he was worried about you, he said you are a cool girl and didn't deserve any of the bullshit Sting wanted to do with you. The other girls apparently agreed to it and didn't care about what Sting might've done, they just wanted him to sleep with them because he is popular. They didn't care about their reputation, only their pride. I think Natsu realized that it wouldn't matter if he tried to help since they're objective was pretty much the same as Sting's."

"Well... I already thanked him for that, but it doesn't mean that I suddenly wanna be friends with him, I don't like his type or attitude one bit. I'm just being nice right now because he's my play partner, nothing else."

"If you say so..." Levy smiled gently.

I didn't wanna continue that conversation, so I asked them to go to the pool. Yes... Natsu has a pool, once again I could not understand how he managed to have a house like this. He didn't look like an elite student, so it was really confusing until I started thinking if it was **actually** his house or if he just broke into it with his stupid friends. I wouldn't be surprised.

When we got to his backyard, Erza spotted Jellal and went to him, leaving me with Levy. I looked to where he was and... once again I saw a pink haired idiot with a girl, just like in the bar. Not that I was very surprised, but it was actually irritating how he could be with a different girl in so little time, women are no objects to be used by men whenever they want. That was making me angry cause it reminded me of Sting, even if I knew that Natsu never forced any girl... They usually come to him by choice, so they probably knew what they were getting into. Natsu wasn't the type to date. I would never get that close to him.

Suddenly, someone shouted from one of Natsu's balconies to turn the music on and it startled me, but Levy smiled and pulled me to dance since we were there to have fun and not be upset. The music was actually nice and I was starting to have fun. It was good to have friends like Levy to cheer me up whenever I was thinking about bad stuff. My throat was starting to get dry, so I stopped and went to the kitchen to get us some drinks. No alcohool, Levy hated it and we weren't even old enough to drink yet. Suddenly, when I'm about to give her the drink, someone bumps into us so hard that we almost fall.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk!"

"Don't piss me off, girl!"

That boy was definitely mad, although I had no idea who he was. Still, the way he spoke to me was making me furious, guys really are jerks. I have already had my dose of stupid boys. Natsu to start off, then all that mess with Sting... my head was getting tired of this. I could've ignored him if I didn't witness what happened next... He went straight to Natsu and punched him in the face. I just stayed there watching, what the hell was going on this time? Natsu got up and punched the guy back, the girl he was with simply stayed in the same place watching them in horror, not knowing what to do. Levy grabbed my arm and told that we should leave and not get into that mess, but somehow I didn't wanna go and leave Natsu in the middle of that. Watching that made me remind of what happened with Sting and how Natsu didn't hesitate to stop him and help me. Maybe I was getting crazy, but I let myself go from Levy's grip and walked over to them.

I tried calling Natsu or tell the other guy to stop, but none of them listened. I know that if I even tried to grab one of them, I would probably get punched too. The other guy was so furious that he could barely noticed whoever was around him. Thankfully, Gray showed up with another boy that was part of their group, Gajeel, and he was the one brave enough to step in the middle of them and separate the fight. He was too strong, he was big and he was more than capable of stopping it.

"You prick! You're gonna pay for this, you hear me?"

"Are you fucking crazy?! Do you think you can come into my house and attack me like that?" Natsu tried to get rid of Gajeel's grip, but he was grabbing him too tightly. "Lemme go, Gajeel! This asshole is gonna get what he deserves!"

"You have a big mouth after screwing with my girlfriend!"

Girlfriend? So this fight was about a girl, after all. Why am I not surprised again? The girl who was with Natsu was this guy's girlfriend... I knew Natsu had no problem getting envolved with any girl who wanted to sleep with him, but I didn't think he was actually capable of getting some guy's girlfriend like that. I was so confused.

"You? You're this guy's girlfriend?" Natsu looked at the girl with anger in his eyes. "What a nice girl you have..." he smirked, "She didn't even mention you once, how was I supposed to guess?"

"Shut your damn mouth! And you," he pointed his finger to the girl, "I really hope you have a good explanation for this, you whore."

"Hey! Calm down, you don't need to talk to her like that." somehow, for some stupid reason, I was getting involved.

"Who the fuck are you? No one's talking to you, don't get your nose in."

"You just ruined a party because of bad waters between you and your girlfriend. If you have problems, fine, but fix it outside or somewhere else. You don't need to be such a prick, that's probably why she is done with you."

What are you doing, Lucy? Do you also wanna get punched? Yeah, you're definitely trying to get hit.

"What did you say, girl?" he started walking towards me and I backed up, but Natsu got between me and him.

"Don't lay a finger on her. Get out and take that girl with you."

The boy stared at both me and Natsu with furious eyes and took the girl by the wrist, dragging out of the party. I didn't like the way he was treating her, I almost felt bad for her, even though I don't know the full story and she also got herself into that mess by flirting with Natsu. I wanted to go after them again and help the girl somehow but I stopped by Natsu when I tried to leave.

"Don't bother, she probably deserves it."

"How can you say that? No girl deserves to be treated that way, we are not some objects to play around and beat up!"

"Unfaithful girls care about nothing but themselves. This guy was unlucky and you have to let him handle it now."

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Cruel? You think **I'M** cruel? What about that girl, huh? Wasn't she cruel by doing that to him? Oh wait, you think I knew she had a boyfriend and wanted to cause all this, don't you? You're wrong, I had no idea. I don't get involved with girls in a relationship."

"Do you seriously think I believe that? You get involved with **ALL** the girls and if they're just yours to take. What do you even know about betrayal?"

He was silent for a moment, "Doesn't matter. If you wanna keep being annoying, fine. I'm out, I'm going inside to continue the party."

He left me there and went inside the house, not even giving me an opportunity to answer. I was very angry at him, he was the most annoying, selfish guy who doesn't care about anyone or anything. He might've been a good person when he helped me with Sting, it was the right thing to do in his mind, but that didn't change the fact that he was an arrogant guy.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy approached me with a worried face.

"Yes, I'm fine... I think we'd better go home."


	7. The Message

We were both ready to leave when we heard a noise coming from outside of Natsu's house. Sirens... The police had arrived. As soon as they knocked on the door and one of the guests opened, he was completely drunk.

"Hello! How can we help you?" he reached out with his beer, "Want some of that, too?"

"You'd better behave yourself, boy, before we have to drag you to the station too." he looked inside the house and noticed that no one even noticed them, "We have received a complaint about the noise, it would be best to stop this party and go home."

"What?! Seriously, Officer! We are having a great time, don't be like that!"

The second officer came forward, "Boy, we do not have time to waste on you. I'm sure that most of you are not even old enough to drink. So, if you don't want to get in trouble, we suggest that you all leave this house and stop the party immediately. If you don't, we'll have to take you to the station and your parents can take care of you after. Would you like that?"

The boy stared at them with a worried face and asked them to wait a little while he went to call Natsu. As soon as Natsu noticed the two cops at this door, his only reaction was "tsk", he was probably used to this sort of thing too. He shouted for everyone to leave as quickly as possible and while everyone was wildly disappointed, they started leaving one by one. I felt someone touching my shoulder. It was Levy and Erza was next to her.

"Lucy, we're leaving too. it's getting late and my mother has called me several times."

"Yeah, I'm going too. Let me just get my things upstairs."

She nodded and walked out the front door. I went upstairs to the little room where I left my stuff when I arrived. It was a cozy room with a fireplace, a small sofa, some plants and a computer in the corner. It looked like some kind of workplace, it was probably his parents' office. I grabbed my things from the floor and was ready to leave when I looked out the window. You could see Natsu's whole backyeard and I found him walking around the pool, gently kicking the water from time to time and his head was down. I thought that maybe he was upset because the cops ruined his party but he didn't look angry, he looked... almost sad. He didn't look normal, at least I'd never seen him like that before whenever we were together. I tried to let it go and I was ready to leave, but... For some reason, I wanted to stay. I wanted to know why he was like that.

He could be an idiot who mocked me every chance he got and also a jerk for being with a different girl every week, but deep down I know he's human and probably has his own problems too. I had to be the bigger person and ask him if he needed anything, if there was something that I could do for him. He hates me and I hate him, but I'm not a bad person to just let him there. Besides, he helped me with Sting and that's something that deep down I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to repay. I walked downstairs to the backyard and he was still there with the same expression.

"Are you okay?"

He turned around surprised, he wasn't expecting me there, "Lucy? What are you still doing here? Go home, everyone's already left."

"I know... I was going to, but... I... I saw you from that window up there and... you looked kinda sad. I just wanted to know if you're okay."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then turned his head around and faced the pool again, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"That's not what it looks like."

"Tsk! Blondie, I told you I'm fine! You don't need to bother with me."

"You also didn't have to worry about me when the whole thing with Sting happened and you helped me anyway. I can very well repay the favor."

"I told you why I did it, he deserved it." he turned around and looked at me, "You're annoying at school and out of it too!"

"Annoying? You are so ungrateful! I could've just go through that door over there and leave without caring or giving a damn!"

"How long are you going to keep that rude attitude?" I started walking up to him to slap his face, but he was way faster and grabbed my wrist.

"You said we're just getting along because of the play, right? You don't have to cross that line with me, I can take care of myself and I don't need you to get involved with my problems."

I looked at him, still out of words about the way he was rejecting my help that way. I just wanted to be nice and know if I could help him somehow, but I regretted it as soon as he started acting like the jerk he is again. It wasn't worth it, he didn't deserve my help. I took my wrist away from his grip and turned around, preparing myself to leave.

"You know, I was willing to cross that line if you'd show me it was worth it." I looked at him one last time and he was staring back at me, but didn't say anything, "Looks like I was wrong. Good night."

* * *

The next day I came to school I was too exhausted since the party ended a little late after my failed attempt to help Natsu. I was still extremely angry and hurt for trying something so worthless. From now on, I'm going to look at Natsu like I always have: an idiot boy who doesn't deserve my sympathy in any way. I was going to be my usual self towards him unless it was about the play or any other school work. I would not get hurt again by any other boy, that was out of question.

"Lucy-chan! Do you already know what you're going to wear on my party?" Juvia caught me by surprise.

"Of course I do! I already have my outfit ready, I hope you make an unforgettable birthday party."

Juvia's birthday was in three weeks and she was getting a really big party ready

"Are pretty girls gonna be there?" Gray came to us with a smirk.

"Thank you for excluding us from that category, Gray."

"Don't get me wrong, but the majority of the girls in this class tend to be pretty boring. I need to see some new faces."

"G-Gray! Don't even think you're coming to my party thinking that s-sort of things!" Juvia was turning red, she was always getting embarrassed with things like that.

"Take it easy, Juvia. You're getting too red, your face might explode."

"Ugh! Gray, y-you're a p-pervert! Stay away from my friends or any g-girl I invite, you hear?"

He laughed at her and winked before walking away to join Natsu's group again. He hadn't said a word to me all morning, and to be honest, it was probably better this way. We couldn't bear each other after all.

"J-Juvia hates Gray! He's an idiot like the others! He only cares a-about those things!"

"Don't let him get to you, Juvia. He was just teasing you. They only want attention."

* * *

As soon as classes were over, I picked up my things and walked home. On the way, I went to a small park that I liked to go spend some time to relax, but this time I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Again, that idiot had to ruin my day somehow. Natsu was right there at one of the tables, sitting next to another girl who I didn't know, but I wasn't surprised. Normally, I wouldn't care about it but as soon as I saw that girl leaning on him and sitting on his lap in a provocative way, I had to step in. When Natsu noticed my presence, he rolled his eyes. At least our reactions after seeing each other are mutual.

"Tsk, not again... This girl is so annoying."

"Excuse, what do you both think you're doing?" I folded my arms.

"Who's this, handsome?" the girl lifted his chin and smiled. "You didn't warn that this was going to be done with three people."

"W-What?! Listen, I'm not part of..."

"Don't curse me like that, if I wanted to do something with three, it wouldn't be with her for sure." he laughed, making fun of me one more time.

"You're so full of yourself, don't even think that I would ever agree to something like that either."

"Little girl, you're turning red." she smiled and winked at me.

I had no idea who she was, I had never seen her in our school or these streets. I knew that Natsu could get any girl to agree with his schemes if he wanted to, so I didn't even bother to ask who she was.

"I-It does not matter now! Do you think this is an appropriate place to be like that? Go home or get a hotel, this is a public park!"

They looked at each other in confusion and back at me, "And?"

"And?! Do you think that's okay? Children might even come here!"

"You're very stressed, girl." she stepped away from Natsu and walked over to me, making my arm and whispered in my ear, "Doing things like this when you know someone might be watching is a lot more fun."

I stepped away from her too quickly, "Are you kidding?! You're crazy, how can you think..." I stopped when I finally looked at her expression, her face was completely red and she could barely stay up, "You're drunk..." she only laughed in response, "Natsu, take her home. She has no idea what she's saying or even doing."

"Actually, she was the one who dragged me here." he smirked and I slapped his arm.

"Can you act serious for a minute? Ugh, just take her home or something!" I started pushing him away and he looked at him in annoyance, but I didn't care.

He finally submitted to my request, but before they were ready to leave, he came up to me and grabbed my arm lightly, "Next time, don't lie about not wanting to do something like that with me..." he whispered, "The way you were blushing told me otherwise."

I pushed him away as fast as I could and he finally grabbed the girl's arm and walked away, but not before looking at me again and winked. I could feel my face getting all red again, he was an idiot! Why did he have to whisper something like that? Also, why do I have to be so sensitive? I was getting nervous for no reason. After they finally left and I couldn't see any of them, I placed both my hands on my face.

"Damn it, I'll never get rid of this nightmare!"

* * *

I got home and laid down so quickly that my whole body felt so much lighter. I looked at the fridge and noticed something on it, there was a small note. It was written: _**"Lucy, your dad and I are not having dinner tonight because of something that came up at work. We're having an important meeting and it might actually be good for us. Don't worry about dinner, I left something for you in the fridge. I don't know how long this is gonna take, but you sleep peacefully. Kisses!"**_

I was too tired to cook today, so I was glad that my mom left me something. I sat down on the couch again and turned on the TV do distract myself a little. I started getting sleepy and I felt my eyes slowly shutting down... I slept for about 20 minutes before I woke up with my phone ringing. I thought it was probably a message from Levy or the other girls in the groupchat, so I didn't pay much attention. After a few minutes, it rang again. It was getting annoying at this point so checking it out was the best option. I had three messages, but... I didn't recognize the number. I opened them up and read.

**_"Hi!_ **

**_Is this Lucy's number?_ **

**_If you're busy right, we could talk later."_ **

I had no idea who this person was, so the first thing I did was ask. I waited a few more minutes before I finally got a response, but it made even more confused and a little scared too. Why did I have to be so damn nervous all the time? It was just a phone number. I opened up the message.

_**"I'm a boy from your school."** _


	8. Juvia's Problem

_**Lucy: Yes, this is my number... Who are you?** _

_**?: You don't know me, at least as far as I know.** _

_**Lucy: If I don't know you, how did you get my number?** _

_**?: I asked a girl from your class, hope you don't mind. I just wanted to talk to you :)** _

_**Lucy: May I ask why?** _

Suddenly the doorbell rang before I could see the reply. I heard Juvia's voice calling me outside and opened the door.

"Juvia? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"L-Lucy-chan, oh my god! I-I don't even know how to say it!"

"Say what? What happened? You look scared, I'm worried."

"J-Juvia did something terrible! W-Well... not terrible exactly, but very... very embarrassing and I'm so a-ashamed to talk about it!"

"Did something happen to you? Should I call the other girls?"

"N-No! Please, don't! It's not necessary, it would only make things more embarrassing for Juvia... Y-You were the first person I thought about because you live close a-and I didn't know what else to do."

She kept pacing around with her hands in her face, which was burning red right now. I had no idea why she was acting this way, but she was kinda always a dramatic person and she usually exaggerates a lot. I couldn't stand her walking around like that anymore, so I stopped her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Juvia, I'm not gonna be able to help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"Y-Yes! You're right... I'm sorry..." she paused for a second and took a deep breath. "J-Juvia has... signed up for a d-dating app..."

Was she serious right now? THAT was her problem? I knew she was the type to overdo everything, but this was something else. I wanted to laugh but I knew that it would only make things worse for her, she was even more anxious than me.

"Juvia, you're joking, right? Is that such a bad thing for you to come here looking like that?"

"N-No! You don't understand, Lucy-chan... The problem is not that..." she hid her face with her hands again and I had to get a little closer to hear her next words, "It's the guy that... Juvia matched with..."

I was getting more and more confused by the whole conversation. Juvia was such a dramatic and shy girl when it comes to boys. I have to admit that for someone like her to suddenly join a dating app is pretty impressive, even I have never done something like that, but now that I've seen her reaction maybe it wasn't such a smart idea. I decided to stop with all the rambling and tell her to get it on with the whole story.

"Juvia... I love you very much, but... can you go straight to the point?"

She kept staring at me for a few minutes, and I was getting really upset and annoyed, because it seemed like it was never ending. I could see her face getting more red and I swear she could explode any minute now. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"J-Juvia found Gray!"

We both didn't say anything after she shouted those words. I kept staring at her with my mouth wide open, that was surprising. Although, now that I think about it again, what was so bad about that? They weren't interested in each other or anything like that, so why was she acting so nervous? It's not like you automatically have to date the person you get a match with... You could just reject it and I hoped she knew that. I found it super funny that they found each other anyway, Juvia and Gray are always arguing, just like me and Natsu, so that was almost ironic.

"Y-You're not going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... As much as I get why you're so upset, I don't really see the problem in that."

"The problem starts with the fact that Juvia hates Gray! Never in my life would I be with a boy like him! This d-dating app sucks and it didn't help Juvia at all!"

"Okay, but... Juvia, you don't need to meet or be with the person you match with. You know that, right? Just try to find the funny side of the story and relax. He probably ignored it too and won't remember a thing either."

"H-He won't forget it! Because... J-Juvia hasn't told you the worst part yet..." she blushed again, "J-Juvia tried to take some p-provocative pics and... uploaded them..."

That's where my head drew the line and couldn't take it anymore. What the hell?! Juvia taking provocative pictures? I was SPEECHLESS! This was completely impossible, Juvia was the most innocent and pure could you could ever think of, this almost seemed like a fake dream. Now I knew why she was so anxious about all this, she probably feels so ashamed. Yes, she could always delete the pictures and she probably already did, but Gray could've seen them already. If he talks about it at school with his stupid group of friends, it's gonna be a mess.

"Oh my god, Juvia... I don't even..."

"I-I know, Lucy-chan! You don't need to say anything, Juvia is so embarrassed that I can't even look in the mirror!"

"What kind of pictures did you even take anyway?"

"J-Juvia wearing some... underwear..."

"You did not!" I couldn't help myself anymore and laughed. I was feeling bad now. "How did this happen? You're the quietest and the most shy girl I know! I can't believe it!"

"J-Juvia is not amused either! I just wanted to... try and... see why everyone loved these things... G-Gray will surely comment about it tomorrow and the whole group or class will laugh at me! Or worse... He could show Juvia's pictures to everyone!" she covered her whole face, "Oh my god, what am I going to do now? Juvia can't go to school!"

"Calm down, Juvia. You're making a scene, you can't stop going to school because of a guy like that. You need to show Gray that whatever he does, it won't affect you."

"Do you really think so? I get really nervous about these things!"

"Don't worry, me and the girls are here for you if you need, we'll never let anyone make fun of you in front of us." Take it easy, Juvia. You're making a movie, you're not going to stop

I hugged her and she relaxed her head on my shoulder and sobbed a little, she needed to release all that. I hear my cellphone ring again and pulled it out of my short's pocket.

_**?: I'd like to talk to you, if that's okay. I've seen you several times at school and would like to know you better.** _

Juvia peeked over my shoulder, suspiciously looking at my cellphone and reading the message.

"Unknown number? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, umm... It's no one, I mean... I don't know who it is, it's a boy from our school apparently and he wants to know me."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean? I don't even know who this guy is, he hasn't even said his name and he knows mine."

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I don't know... I still think this is very weird, I don't know how he got my number and I'm getting scared."

"Why don't you try calling him?"

"No way! What if it's some creepy old man? I'm not going to talk to a suspicious number without knowing exactly who he is first."

"Juvia can talk to him if you want."

"You already have your own problems, you don't need to get involved in mine."

After saying that, I felt like an idiot. These were the exact same words that Natsu said to me when I tried to help him. Yes, I was able to understand that he didn't want me to get involved in whatever it is he's going through, and knowing him it was probably troublesome, but I just wanted to feel useful at that time, I only wanted to help him a little. I'm stupid for still worrying about this and I'm mad at myself for not letting it go.

I picked up my phone again and wrote another message.

**_Lucy: Fine, but not before you tell me who you are._ **

**_?: Do not worry, you'll know soon ;)_ **

"Ohhh! He winked at you, looks like he's very interested!"

"Juvia, I don't care if he's interested in me or not. I don't know anything about this person, he may even be a creepy stalker. If he doesn't end up telling me his name, I'll block his number and be done with it."

I wrote another one again...

_**Lucy: Tell me at least your name or how you got my number.** _

_**?: It was your friend Wendy :)** _

Wendy? Why the hell did that brat give my number to a stranger? She had no right to do that, she was so annoying! I would talk to her tomorrow about this, she better have a good explanation. I decided not to answer the rest of the night, I needed to talk to her first to make sure if it was true or not. I would settle everything first and only then would I think of what to do next. I barely knew if this was just some friend of hers or if it was a real stalker. After I managed to calm down Juvia, she finally managed to go home.

I watched TV for a while but I got bored of it, so I decided to go upstairs to my room and study a little before going to sleep. I picked up my notebook and started doing all the math exercises. I hate it so much! Levy is very good at it, she would always try to explain it to me but it was just very hard, I don't do very well with numbers. She was an excellent student and I had no idea how she had so much time to read so many books like she does. I wish I had her patience, to be honest. After I finished, I looked to the corner of my desk and the play's script was there. I had forgot about it already, I still had to practice so many scenes with Natsu... Ugh, he was the last person I wanted to have close to me. I picked it up and read all the scenes we still had left. They were so many, we were the protagonists and 90% of it was going to be performed by us. I got to the part where Romeo confesses his love for Juliet and they... kiss. It wasn't just a fast and small kiss, it was a long and passionate one where they both hugged each other like they couldn't let go. I wanted to vomit as soons as I imagined myself doing that with Natsu. My eyes were starting to feel heavy, so I finally went to bed and called it a day.

* * *

As soon as I got to school the next day, I heard a lot of noise coming from our classroom. I opened the door and everyone was standing up, the chairs and the tables forming a circle. Some of them were writing things on the board and everyone was wearing uniforms different from the usual ones. I was very confused. Levy was the first to notice my lost expression and came to me, with a huge smile on her face as always.

"Lu-chan! Did you sleep well?"

"Not really..." I tried not to look like a zombie as I rubbed my face, "What's all this?"

"What do you mean? Have you forgot about what day it is?"

"Umm, maybe...?"

"You're really slow! Today is the school's festival day! How could you forget it? It happens every year!"

Oh my god, how could I forget? I love the school's festival, it was a special day where all students had no classes and they would spend most of their time helping with the organization of the activities for the new people who come visit the school and possibly apply for it next year. There were a lot of mini games with interesting prizes aswell. It was a lot of fun and we were lucky to be part of it. I was so busy with everything that was going on inside of my head and completely forgot about it!

I rubbed my face one more time and grabbed one of those uniforms, "Well, shall we begin?"


	9. The School Festival

The festival day was always very interesting and fun. I couldn't deny that, at least. All the students in the school tried to organize it as best as possible with the teachers, a festival where we can show all the best things that the school can offer those who might consider applying for it. It was like an open day and everyone who wanted to come to our school could participate in all the activities we had planned. Hopefully, some pretty, smart boys might decide to come and join next year.

Before we all started talking about how we were going to split up and watch each activity, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and see if I could wake up a little. I heard a few footsteps and noticed that the girls followed me.

"Lu-chan, are you okay? Since you arrived this morning you've been very strange." Levy approached me and put her hand on my face, "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking..." I slowly removed her hand and washed my face one more time, "I just slept very badly tonight and completely forgot about today."

"What do you mean? You love this festival, I can't believe you just forgot about it."

"I know... It's just all the pressure I've been feeling lately from school and stuff... I've not been able to concentrate properly."

"Well, that's exactly why this day exists, to give us an opportunity to have fun!" Erza came close to me and grabbed my arm, "You gotta put on a good face, I don't want to see you or anyone else sad today."

I smiled, they always knew how to make me feel a little better. They were really the best friends I could ever have.

"Thanks, girl... By the way, have you seen Juvia today?"

"Umm, no... Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her yet, she never misses festival day."

I wasn't surprised. She was really scared and ashamed of showing up at school today. I could understand how she was feeling, but I still couldn't believe what she had done, she was always so reserved. I didn't want to tell it to the girls because it was her business and she needed to tell them herself, but once this day is over, I'm asking them to come with me to Juvia's house to cheer her up too, she doesn't deserve to feel like that and that's what we're here for.

I looked at my reflection one last time and grabbed Erza's arm, "Well, I think I finally managed to hide my zombie face, shall we go?

* * *

We reached the classroom and sat in the circle of chairs, talking about what we were going to do next. Our class would split into several groups, each with their own activity to watch over and make sure everything was okay. Occasionally, we would switch activities so that no one would get bored and leave their posts like it happened in previous years. I was going to be in a group with Levy and Erza, of course, starting with the race activity. It was one of my favorites because I tried to participate last year but unfortunately couldn't win. Erza is a sports lover, she is the best girl at it in our classroom, not like Levy, they were exactly the opposite. Levy is a library rat and loves everything related to books.

The rest of the class would be in charge of the rest of the activities and this year there would be a small space to play "Truth or Dare", and of course that the group that decided to watch it first was Natsu's group. I was starting to get doubts about this activity and if it was alright for them to be in charge of it, but I decided to let it slide. They might be idiots but when it came to the school's reputation, they always tried to do their best to maintain it perfect. That was actually one of the really few things I admired in them.

Games, sports, little sections with small projects were organized by the school's board and all the teachers, and the students were responsible for making sure whoever came to try it would have the best time ever. Everyone could try them, either students from the school itself or visitors. Like I said, it was like an open day but way more fun. I loved it because it almost seemed like a highschool festival where everyone had fun and didn't fight, didn't have to endure classes or any boredom. Everyone was there to chat and have a good time. It was probably the only day where everyone feels like a family.

As soons as all the activities were finally distributed between all of us, we got some staff uniforms to wear and everyone went to change. We were also given the little prizes that we were going to give to the participants, and of course, the winners. The participants would receive a small prize of honor and some papers containing all the information they needed to know about the school if they ever wished to apply.

"I can't wait to see all the new girls we'll have next year! I hope they're hot!"

Ugh, of course... It had to be Natsu. I turned around and looked straight at him. He was smirking along with the rest of his group, they were all jerks. All they cared about was how many hot girls the school would have next year, they didn't pay attention to anything else. I could only pray for those girls' souls.

"Have you ever thought that maybe those girls might not even pay attention to you?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Luigi?"

"Stop calling me that again, idiot! Do your job and watch over the activity, don't go around looking at young girls like they're some kind of prey!"

"You're really jealous, do you wanna come over and participate in our activity too?" he grinned at me and I swear that all I wanted to do was punch his face.

"There you go again!" we suddenly heard Wendy's laugh, pointing her finger at us.

I suddenly remembered. That number... It was Wendy who gave my number to that stranger. I walked up to her as fast as I could and stared at her with a serious look until her eyes were wide open.

"Do you need something? she crossed her arms.

"Who did you give my number to?"

"Huh? Number?" she looked up and I didn't know if she was trying to remember it or just mocking me.

"Yes! My cellphone number, you gave it to someone without my permission!"

"Oh! I remember!" she patted her head lightly, "Are you mad about it?"

"Of course I am! You can't do that, brat!"

"Calm down, Lucy. That guy said he only wanted to talk to you and I didn't see anything wrong with that. Besides, he said you were once friends, so I didn't think it was bad."

"Friends? Who are you even talking about? Even if that's true, why would you believe him before asking me?"

I was suddenly interrupted by Levy, "Lu-chan! C'mon, it's time to go and the teacher is already getting mad at us."

She was starting to pull me and I looked back at Wendy again. She was just standing there with her arms still crossed and she had a confusing expression. I wanted to find out who that guy was or why the hell he wanted to talk to me. At least I knew that it was true, Wendy really was the one behind it and that meant that he really was from this school. I was kinda relieved for knowing that much. What did she mean by "friends"? If he had been indeed my friend, why didn't he even tell me his name to begin with? The whole thing was just weird. I couldn't remember anyone from this school who'd been friends with me in the past. Could I have forgotten it? My mind was a mess.

* * *

We arrived at our section and prepared to organize the activity before the people arrived. We organized the track and put the medals on a board for everyone to see, along with the prizes they would receive. After everything was ready, I sat in one of the chairs and waited for them with the rest of the girls. Erza sat next to me.

"Lucy, what was all that about with Wendy?"

"Ugh, it's nothing... I just wanted to ask her why she gave my number to some guy I don't know."

"What? You're talking to a guy? Good one, Lucy!" she tapped my arm harder than I expected.

"It's not good, Erza. I have no idea who it is. Not even his name."

"Why don't you just ask?"

"I tried, but he dodged the question and when I tried to ask Wendy, Levy dragged me out of the classroom." I looked at her with an upset expression just to toy with her, "If he doesn't tell me who he is, I won't reply to any of his messages anymore. I already have enough things to worry about, Natsu is giving me a nightmare with the whole play. He's been a pain at it."

"Lucy, the more you talk about Natsu, the more I think he's always in your thoughts." she smiled at me and winked.

"Are you crazy? I'm just sick of having to spend time with him because of it. Besides, I've barely been able to practice most of the scenes because he's so bad at it, he always forgets his damn lines! It just drives me crazy, I even wanted to give up and tell the teacher to switch my role with someone else."

"Don't say that! I don't want to see you giving up, you are able to do this and much more, Lucy." Levy came up to me and gave me a big tight hug."

People finally arrived and we had enough participants to start the activity. The majority were boys, but a few girls still showed up to compete against them. One of the boys had black hair and his expression was serious, but as soon as he looked at us he smiled, so he was probably friendly. The girl that was standing next to him had long dark purple hair and she had the same heavy expression as he did before. The third girl who lined up next to them had short white hair, although sometimes it looked almost light blue. The three of them, along with the rest of the people waited for Erza's signal to start the race.

"All right, listen well. You will all race against each other until the end of the line. No cheating will be allowed, I don't want to see any of you pushing each other. Don't forget this is just a school activity and you're not racing for the Olympics. I'll count to three and you start running, understood?" they all nodded. She stepped, making room for them and lifted her arm, "Ready? 3... 2... 1... Go!"

They all ran as fast as they could, I couldn't believe how fast some of them were. The black-haired boy was the most advanced, he was really fast, but the other two girls were right behind him and even though they couldn't get past him, I couldn't deny that they had good stamina. The match did not change that much until the end, the boy was still ahead and shortly, after a few minutes he reached the final goal. The other two girls finished right after them. I was happy to witness that.

"Congratulations, you're the winner!" Erza grabbed the first place medal and gave it to the boy, "Don't take it off today, you might impress some girls out there." she winked and he couldn't help but laugh. Erza had a good effect on people.

Once they were all done resting, Levy and I put the names of the winners in our board: Rogue, Kagura and Yukino. I couldn't wait to see if any of them were going to apply to our school next year.

Our time watching the activity was over and we had to trade with another group. "Ikebana" was our next activity, which was a little workshop where people could learn a traditional way of arrangement of flowers and we also had some tables to practice oragami. I couldn't understand why the teachers thought it was an interesting thing for teenagers to do, but our teacher Mira loved these things, so we didn't want to upset her. We didn't have that many people there, so I took the opportunity to take a look at the rest of the festival and how the other groups were managing. There were already a lot of people in the schoolyard and they were all doing all kind of fun things, laughing and talking to other students and teachers. I really loved that day. The activity right next to ours was being watched by Natsu and his friends. Shooting games with water guns. One of the games consisted of a baloon and people had to compete by filling it up with water. The first person to blow up the baloon would be the winner.

There was a girl standing in the middle of the yard and she was looking straight at Natsu's group from afar. I was ready to go to her and tell her to participate, but she turned her head and walked over as soon as she saw me. She was beautiful, she had such a pretty and delicate face, not to mention her gorgeous long white hair that looked like snow. Although, the more I looked at it, the more it started turning light blue just like the girl from the before.

"Excuse me, do you know who that pink-haired boy is?" she pointed at Natsu.

"Natsu? Yeah, unfortunately..." I stared at her, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing... I just find him quite interesting."

"Natsu? Interesting?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Not even close. Seriously, don't even bother with him."

"Why not?"

"He's a complete idiot. Trust me, don't waste your precious time with him. He's not the type to be friends with a girl without having second intentions."

She just stood there staring at him. I had a feeling she wasn't even listening to me. I had no idea what was going through that girl's mind at that moment, I couldn't understand how someone like her could have an interest on someone as dumb as Natsu.

"Well, we'll see then. Thank you for the advice." she tapped my shoulder and walked away from me with a smirk on her face.

What the hell had just happened?


	10. Healing Our Wounds

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I had never seen that girl before, which means she was not part of our school and came to participate in the festival. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about her interest in Natsu… Not that I was jealous, something was not right.

"Lu-chan, are you okay? We need help here!" Levy called for me.

The activity was getting more and more crowded and I decided to leave the subject and went to help.

"Why are there so many people here? In the previous years I have not seen this many people wanting to do anything related to flowers."

Levy laughed, "It's spring, Lucy! People are often inspired by it… It's also the right time to find someone to share a romantic moment with." she slapped my arm and smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think? You have to find someone for you, Lu-chan! You can't be alone and abandoned forever. Even I am a little tired of putting up with you everyday." she smiled again and I knew that she was joking.

"Do you think I have time for that? I need to focus on my studies, I can't let some stupid guy take any of my precious time."

"C'mon, Lu-chan... Don't be so boring! You just need someone to cheer you up! I know I'm not the best example… but even I would like to have someone who cares about me from time to time."

"Levy, you dream a lot... Boys just bring more trouble."

"It depends on who you're with..." Levy started approaching me with a mischievous smile on her face and tilted her head so that I would look at her, "Are you talking about any particular boy?"

"Do you think I have any secret boyfriend or something? You can get that out of your mind."

She suddenly grabbed my head with both hands and slowly turned it around so that I could look at Natsu's group. I looked back at her trying to figure out what exactly she wanted me to look at. She rolled her eyes and pointed there.

"Are you sure you're not talking about Natsu?"

"Natsu?! Why do you keep thinking those things about me and him? Haven't you noticed how much we hate each other yet?"

"That's exactly why it's suspicious..." Erza joined us and crossed her arms, "You hate each other so much that someday this hatred might become something different."

"You're crazy! That would never happen, even over my dead body!"

The rest of the day went as planned. We swapped places with Natsu's group again and of course he couldn't help but send me a cocky look before leaving, and I just had time to look away and pretend I didn't care. Everything he does annoys me, I can't even understand why he likes to mock me so much. Just thinking about how the play was still so far from completed made my brain hurt. Once it's over, I'm gonna be completely free of this idiot and his stupid jokes.

I kept thinking too much about what Levy said. Me with Natsu?! Of course not! He makes me wish I'd never met him, much less spend time with him. I was still very grateful that he had helped me before, but he was still the same idiot after that and had not changed at all. I could never be with a boy like him… I deserve better than that.

As soon as we got to the classroom, the teacher praised the whole class for the good work and gave us all a reward, a small fake medal to give us some credit for all the effort we have made to maintain a good reputation for the school. After a while, we were all in the room eating and I noticed that Natsu's group had just suddenly disappeared. No one knew where they had gone and it seemed no one had seen them leave. It was then that we heard shouts outside and most of the class went to the window to see what was going on. It was Natsu and Gray… What a surprise. I already knew they were both crazy, but watching them fight each other outside with smiles on their faces was my limit. What surprised me the most was that most of the class started shouting to encourage them both to continue.

"Are you all crazy? Why are you encouraging them to keep this up?"

Erza put a hand on my shoulder to ease me, "Don't worry, Lucy... They do this almost all the time, it's usual."

"They can't be that dumb... They're fighting each other for no reason."

"It's not without a reason. It always has some girl involved."

I looked at her with an unsurprised look. What could I expect from Natsu and his friends? Nothing ever makes sense with them.

"What happened this time? Is Natsu pissed that he was rejected or something?"

"On the contrary..." Levy answered, "Looks like a girl approached him today while the festival was going on. It seems like she was quite interested and of course, that started a competition between him and Gray."

"I'm never going to understand how any girl can be interested in Natsu. I mean, look at him... He acts like a child all the time."

"Gray was actually suprised that a new girl was into him that suddenly too, so he decided to challenge him. If Gray wins the fight, he'll go out on a date with her. If Natsu wins instead, I think you already know what happens."

"Fighting over a girl... I've never seen anything more stupid than that."

The fight still lasted for a few minutes. It was no surprise that they were both strong, so it would take a while to see who the winner would be. I don't understand why I didn't just leave instead of watching that nonsense. Somehow, I just wanted to see if Natsu would lose, I wanted to see the depressive look on his face. It would be amusing to me, that's for sure. Plus, I really had nothing better to do.

Finally, after a couple of good punches and silly words exchanged between them, the fight was over. I could say that I was surprised about the winner, but I would be lying. After all, as long as there was a girl involved, Natsu would do anything to make sure he'd win. He helped Gray to his feet and they both smiled like they hadn't been punching each other minutes ago… Typical. He looked up at the window where the whole class was still watching and told everyone to leave. I still stood there a few seconds staring at him with a bland expression, but he simply looked back at me and winked.

* * *

After the whole class had gone home, I said goodbye to Levy and Erza and decided to stay a little longer in the room because I was completely exhausted. I sat and finally managed to set my head down and get some rest. The day of the festival was exhausting and as soon as I remembered that the exams were almost here, I got even more tired. Sometimes I wonder if I study too much because I like it or if I simply have to. I couldn't think for too long because someone came into the room not long after and as soon as I looked at who it was, my face couldn't have shown any more disappointment.

"I appreciate you not coming to torment me, I already have too many problems."

"Wow, blondie... You really think the world revolves around you." I turned my head towards him and tried to look as annoyed as possible, "Relax, I didn't come here to mock you. I need someone to help me with this."

He raised his hand and I notice all the wounds he had from his fight with Gray. They really had no brain at all. His hand was full of bruises and some cuts, I didn't even want to know in what state the rest of his body was... or even look at it.

"You really don't think, do you?" giving him no time to answer, I got up and went into the storage room to look for something that could help those wounds. I found nothin. "Come on, we have to go to the infirmary."

* * *

When we arrived there, we knocked on the door several times but no one answered. I suddenly remembered it was already late and the doctor was probably already home.

"Why don't you go in?"

"Are you crazy? We can't go in without permission."

"But… no one's inside… and I'm severely hurt." he raised his hand again so I could see and smiled. I was quite aware of the little game he was playing. "Don't you think that's enough reason to enter without permission?"

"You really can't act like a normal person for a single day."

I rolled my eyes and didn't even have to look at him again to know that there was still a smile on his face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a few seconds asking myself if this was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, it was pretty real and in the next few seconds I grabbed the door handle and opened it slowly. I peeked into the room to make sure no one was there. As soon as I noticed that the room was dark and empty, I told Natsu to come in and closed the door as quickly as possible.

"I know that you probably enjoy being in a dark place with me, but maybe you should turn on the lights if you want to help me successfully."

"I would pay anyone right now to shut you up for a few minutes."

I turned on the lights and hurried to the room where they kept all the first aid boxes, without giving him time to answer me. I just wanted to get it over with and go home, every minute I spent with him seemed to suffocate me. I found the first box by one of the cabinets and went back to the main room. The box had so many things that it was hard for me to find alcohol and some bandages.

"Lie on one of those beds."

"I thought you wanted to heal me and not... other things." I could feel Natsu's breath approaching me. He was completely glued to my back and was moving his face closer and closer to my ear, but fortunately I had time to push him away.

"Don't think I'm one of the girls you play around with when you're bored. I'm here to help you, don't think stupid things or you can be sure that I'll leave."

He just stared at me with that mischievous smile and sat slowly on the floor. Was he deaf? Honestly, I thought it was the best decision anyway, if I had to deal with him on the bed it could be a lot worse and he would probably try to torment me with one of his little games. I grabbed the first aid box and sat on the floor in front of him. I asked him to give me his hand and examined it, looking for all the places I would need to treat.

The moment his hand touched mine, something weird feeling ran through my body. I didn't know what, but it wasn't something I could explain because it was the first time I'd ever felt it. I decided to ignore it and started doing what I could to heal the wounds.

"You're really an idiot."

"How long will you keep calling me that?"

"Until you learn how to stop acting like one, so it will probably never happen."

He hissed suddenly and started cursing, "That hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, have you seen the state of your hands? Maybe if you didn't waste so much time in petty fights, you wouldn't have to endure it."

"Are you worried about me now?"

"Not even a little! I just like to see people get what they deserve when they do dumb things."

"You're cruel, Lucy…" he looked at me and smiled, "I like cruel girls."

I pressed hard on one of his wounds and he hissed again. I smiled back at him and winked to let him know it wasn't just an accident.

"I warned you not to play those games with me, don't complain about the consequences."

I finished healing both of his hands and was preparing to leave until I felt his hand on my arm, pulling me back to the floor.

"Aren't you going to take care of the rest?"

"I've done more than I should already. If you want the rest of your wounds healed, wait for the doctor and ask her tomorrow."

"I'm full of pain… You could at least be less indifferent and help me as I helped you before."

My mind automatically traveled to the events with Sting. He had really been an idiot with me and made me doubt myself, made me doubt if anyone could really like me and it made me so angry. He had been one more example I'd rather forget, but Natsu's words at that moment reminded me that he'd helped me a lot and I'd always be grateful for that. He did much more than he should for someone who is not even important to him. We are not friends or close at all, but he still helped me without needing to. What kind of person would I be if I ignored him when he also needs help?

"Okay…" I sighed, "I'll help you, but try not to torment me to the point of wanting to hit you and make those wounds worse."

He raised his arms in defeat and smiled. This time he went to the bed and sat on the side, waiting for me to do the same. I was a little nervous all of a sudden not trusting him completely since we were both alone, but I ignored all my concerns and focused only on his injuries. I sat next to him and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I opened my eyes again and noticed that he was staring at me with a confused expression.

"What do you think? I'm waiting for you to take off your clothes." he kept looking at me without any reaction.

"And why did you close your eyes?"

"Because..." I closed my eyes again before I had time to finish the sentence, "Can you jusy take off your damn clothes and get on with it?!"

I was sure he must still be looking at me with a strange expression. I didn't care anyway, it was none of his business. It was rude for me to look straight at someone while they undress and to be honest… it still made me feel embarrassed. I had never been alone with a boy this way… Certainly, I've never been next to a boy in a bed this way either… I had seen a male body before several times, but it was still something that made me uncomfortable and nervous, especially if it was with some idiot like Natsu.

After a while, I thought I was thinking too much and decided to finally open my eyes again and immediately regretted it. All I could see at the moment was Natsu's defined body. It was hard not to look, every inch of his body was perfectly shaped and every stroke was something I had never seen before. My nerves were starting to get worse again and I could feel my cheeks burning, I was certainly blushing and he would soon notice if I didn't do something. I pretended to cough quickly and looked away.

"Did something catch your attention?"

"Shut up! I told you to stop mocking me! You might think it's funny, but I'm not a fan of those jokes if you haven't noticed."

"Relax, Lucy. You're very tense, it's okay to admit you were mesmerized by all this." he pointed to his body and my eyes betrayed me again, making me blush and this time he noticed.

He smiled at me and I shook my head and grabbed all the supplies I needed to get it over with. My mind was playing tricks on me. I promised myself that I would never let him tease me like that, and yet all I wanted was to look at him. His words were annoying, but I couldn't help being mad at myself for knowing he was right. Seeing his body made me shiver for a few seconds and I felt so ashamed that I just wanted to forget it and never agree to help him again. I really hated him. After mending his wounds on his chest, we were quiet and silent for a while until he started with his foolishness again.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe... So that means my question was true too." I didn't answer, "Sorry, but I could immediately tell by your nervous expression before."

"I've seen male bodies before, don't flatter yourself."

"But were they as good as mine?" he smirked and I just wanted to punch him.

"Why am I not surprised by your narcissism? You really think you're the best."

"Your sense of humor remains the most boring thing. I was just joking, do you ever have fun?"

"I have other ideas about what's fun and it certainly isn't anything like what you do."

"And what's that? Since you know everything about me, I would like to hear it."

"Go to parties... Make out with a different girl every week... Start stupid fights with your friends for childish reasons... Mock me whenever you can with ridiculous comments... Do you want me to go on?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does! You insult me all the time and yet, I'm still helping you because I'm too dumb to ignore your bad state, even if all you do is piss me off!"

"I meant... does it bother you that I make out with other girls?"

"W-What?! Of course not! Why would I care about that? It's not even my business, but it's still annoying! You can't just treat all girls like that, it wouldn't be better than... " I looked at him wondering if I should say it, but I held it back.

"Sting?" unfortunately, he noticed it, "Look, I know you hate me..." somehow, hearing those words coming out of his mouth made me feel like a horrible person. I couldn't help but notice a little sadness coming from it, but maybe it was just my imagination, "I don't like the way I am either. Everything I do ends up badly, I hurt people and a part of me knows it's wrong, but another part doesn't care. I wasn't always like this, if you really want to know... I used to hate guys like Sting, I used to hate arrogant guys or people who treat others like trash. I still do, no matter how much shit I might do, but never compare me to someone like Sting. I've told you this before, I don't force any girl who doesn't want to be with me. They come to me, not the other way around."

"Then, why don't you jus-"

"Stop? I don't know either. Maybe I'm already used to being like this. Some things... happened that made me be like this and I'm not proud of it, no matter how much you believe it or not."

"What happened?"

He looked down and closed his eyes, "It doesn't matter, you shouldn't worry about it. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable with my words... It was never my intention."

"Are you sure? Your words aren't exactly very friendly."

"That's the way I usually treat my friends."

Friends? I had to stop for a moment.. I always lived with the idea that I hated Natsu and that he hated me back, so we would never be friends. I had no idea that he considered me a friend. We have never... shared a mutual friendship.

"I-I'm not really your friend, so I'm not sure what you mean."

"Are you sure?"

I just kept looking back at him. I had no more words, I did not consider myself his friend, much less thought that he himself would consider me his. I lost my thought, I could only remember everything that happened between us and the moment he helped me. I started to wonder if he did it because he wanted to or... because he actually considers me his friends. I stood there for a few minutes without saying anything and he waved his hand in front of my eyes until I returned to my senses.

"Are you mesmerized by my body again?" he smiled and for some reason it didn't bother me this time. It was still annoying, but I tried to think of it as a... "joke".

"Shut up, idiot!" I continued treating the rest of the wounds, "You... called me your... friend before."

"Don't worry, a friend means a friend. I wasn't talking about friends with benefits." he winked at him once again. Accepting this as his way of joking around was difficult and embarrassing.

"Can you be serious for once? I know what you meant. It's just... confusing."

"Not a surprise, your brain doesn't work that well." I was about to push my hands hard against his chest until he stopped me and grabbed my wrist. My heart started pounding fast against my own will, "I think you can stop, I'm feeling better now."

I wanted to ask him more questions. Suddenly, all I wanted was for him not to leave and let me stay there with him, healing his wounds and wondering what had happened to him or what he really thought about me, but the words wouldn't come. He got up and I did the same, grabbing my backpack and headed for the door. We arrived at the school gates a few minutes later and I still had no words to say, so he was the first to speak.

"Well, see you tomorrow!"

He started to walk away and I stood there thinking about what happened in that room, what he said to me and how his words seemed genuine and kind. He sounded like a completely different Natsu, just like when he helped me. I finally woke up from my thoughts and when he was about to walk away I had to say something.

"Thanks!"

"Shouldn't I say that?" he turned to me and raised both hands full of bandages.

I shook my head, "For helping me... thanks again."

He made a small smile and started approaching me, my heart beating fast again for no reason. I was starting to get tired of it. He stopped right in front of me and lightly put his fist on my forehead.

"It's all right, blondie. We're even now."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but do the same, this time for real.


	11. Who's That Girl?

Classes that day were being a total mess, I couldn't concentrate. My head had been racing since that day with Natsu. I still couldn't accept that he had really been nice to me, but it had probably been just something in the moment and I shouldn't have any hopes of us ever being real friends. I tried not to think about it and payed attention to the class, even though it was being very difficult because my eyes couldn't stay opened and if Levy hadn't called my name, my head would've probably hit my desk.

"Did you get any sleep, Lu-chan?"

"Not really..." I looked at the empty desk next to mine, "Hey, have you seen Juvia yet?"

Levy shook her head. I was also finding it very strange and I was getting a little concerned. After what happened, she was probably still at home refusing to come to school and face Gray, but I wanted to see her after classes. When the current class was over, I was so happy that I nearly jumped from my seat. Erza came up to me and gave me a little push on my back that almost stunned me.

"Are you okay? Every time I looked at you, it seemed like a zombie took over your body."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just slept really bad."

I was interrupted by Natsu's group that kept talking too loudly. Gajeel and Gray were both laughing and pointing fingers to the hallway. Natsu was nowhere to be found and that rarely happened when they were making fun of someone else. Although, I really had no idea what was going on, so I decided to go to them and kill my stupid curiosity.

"What are you guys laughing at? We can hear you in the whole room."

"Sorry, Lucy..." Gray continued to laugh nonstop, "It's just Gajeel who really believes he'll win the bet! He has no idea how much money he's gonna lose!"

"A bet?" I kept looking at them both waiting for an explanation, even though I probably shouldn't get involved.

"Natsu... He's out there with a girl and Gajeel thinks he won't be pissed after the conversation ends! I bet Natsu will probably break some walls as soon as that's over."

A girl? Who were they even talking about and why on earth would Natsu break anything just by talking to some random girl? They kept laughing and arguing with each other, so I tilted my head a bit to look outside. Natsu was really there, talking to some girl who I've never seen before. I don't think she's from our school, I've never seen anyone like her. She had short white hair and looked very young. She was talking to Natsu with a gentle smile on her face, but his expression... was different. His eyes were full of rage, he looked angry and almost scary. It's like he wasn't enjoying her company. If I was in her place, I would've probably ran away because his eyes were making me shiver.

"Who's that?" Erza came next to me and almost startled me.

"I don't know... I've never seen her before, but something is definitely going on between her and Natsu."

"Are you jealous, Lu-chan?" Levy smiled at me.

"Don't be silly! His expression is just scaring me, I have no idea what they might be talking about but it doesn't seem very pleasant."

"It's better if you don't know, Lucy." Gray approached me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Besides, it's best not to get close to him once that conversation is over. Who knows how pissed off he'll be."

I was getting more and more confused by this whole story. The girl was a stranger who had suddenly entered our school and was talking to Natsu for some reason. The more things I found out about him, the less I wanted to be close to him. He really was a troublemaker, after all... I didn't know how he could have two different personalities... One day he's this arrogant boy who has all the girls behind him and the next, he looks like one of the nicest guys that I have ever met and treats me like I'm really his friend. I couldn't understand it at all.

As soon as I got home, I started studying everything I needed and went for a little walk outside. Spring had come a few days ago and the nights were starting to get warmer, so I decided to walk around until I reached the park in the middle of town.

* * *

After taking a walk around the park, it was getting a little late and I decided to go home, but before that... I spotted Natsu. He was sitting on one of the small benches with both hands on his head. He looked so miserable... He looked nothing like the brute guy he looks like at school. I didn't even want to bother him, but he was starting to make me feel bad if I just left him there. He didn't seem to have anyone to talk to. I was still grateful about Sting and still pissed that he didn't let me help him at the party, but once again I didn't want to leave.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

He was surprised to hear me and looked at me to check. I smiled and he just turned his face away again as if he didn't want me to see him in that state, but I didn't really care, he was allowed to have those moments too.

"What are you doing here? It's late."

"I came for a walk to get some air... Although, I could ask you the same, I didn't expect to find you here either." I sat on the bench next to him and he gave me a little push.

"Who said you could sit, blondie?"

"This bench is public, I can sit here if I want, it doesn't have your name written on it. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be on the same class as me either, it's annoying to look at your stupid face everyday!"

He widened his eyes and started to laugh. He was making fun of me again and I had fallen for it.

"You're always so hot-headed that even the slightest thing is enough to make you angry."

I tried my best to stop myself from cursing at him. I stood there for a while, both of us were silent. I wasn't sure what to say, I wanted to ask him about everything. About what happened at school with that strange girl and why he was here alone at this hour. I know I shouldn't be getting involved in his personal life, but curiosity was killing me and I knew he wasn't his usual self either.

"Do you need a hug?"

"What?" he looked at me like I'd said the biggest nonsense in the world and I couldn't help but blush with embarrassment.

"I-I asked... if you need a hug."

"Why do you think I need one?"

"It's-just..." I should've just stayed quiet, "I'ts nothing, f-forget it... I just spoke without thinking." he was going to answer, but I interrupted him, "Wait here."

I went to one of the vending machines with snacks and pulled out two drinks. Luckily, I had brought some money with me. I might sound like the dumbest girl in the world, but being kind was one of my weaknesses and even if it was Natsu, I always wanted to make everyone feel better for just a few seconds.

"Here, take it." I gave him one soda and he just looked at me confused, but still accepted it.

"Will you explain what this is for?"

"To drink, idiot." I smiled at him and opened up my own drink.

"You're very weird..." he put the soda down and grabbed some coins from his pocket, "Take this."

"Are you dumb? I don't want you to pay me, I got you that for free. Drink it, you'll feel much better after."

He stopped protesting, still not understanding a thing. Neither of us said a word in the next few minutes and I was hating the silence. I wanted to ask him so many things, but at the same time I wanted to be as far away as possible from him. He was so confusing and hard to read. I was afraid to get to know him better, all this delusion just reminded me of what happened with Sting... I couldn't trust anyone after that... I didn't want to be used by another guy. I didn't want to have any high expectations about someone to end up being hurt again. I felt trapped by two walls and I was constantly in conflict with myself about Natsu.

"You know... I think you should avoid school for a few days." he frowned at me, "When I feel bad... I try to avoid school or next to anyone because I'm not my best self on those days. I hide, almost as if I want all the problems to disappear if I just stay still in the same place for days. It's what makes me feel better in the moment, being alone helps me think better. It's good to take a day off for ourselves to calm down. I think you should do the same if you're having any issues."

"Did Gray tell you anything?" he got me right there and I couldn't lie.

"He didn't tell me much, actually... He was just playing around with Gajeel about some bet... You were talking to some girl at school..." he put down his drink again, harder this time after hearing that. I could feel his tension, "You had a look that I had never seen before, you looked so furious that it made me shiver... Gray said you would be pissed after talking to her and after founding you here like that... I-I just thought you needed someone to talk to."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

I wanted to answer, but before I had a chance, he got up and started walking away from me. In that moment, I don't know what happened, but something in my chest started tightening. It was as if something was closing up my chest so unpleasantly that I couldn't breathe. I thought he was going to leave me alone and would hate me again, but he just went to one of the little swings in the park and sat there with his back turned to me. He just wanted some space, I could tell that and it was almost sad. I grabbed his drink and walked over to him, handing it to him again.

"At least drink it all, don't forget who paid for it." I blinked and tried to ignore when he rolled his eyes.

"It seems like it won't be easy to get rid of you today."

"You're right." I sat on the other swing, "Now you know how I feel when you don't leave me alone." he chuckled, "How are your wounds?"

"Better... Thanks again for taking care of me the other day."

"Y-You're welcome..."

Everything he'd said to me that day had been too much for me to realize. Starting from his body... too defined for me to even look straight at it without having a burn on my face. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't stop looking at him that day. It was almost suffocating. Why did he call me his friend? Were we even friends? We hate each other, how can we be friends if we don't stand each other like two normal people? It was too much for my head. I could feel my face burning up and he was staring at me.

"Something on your mind?" he smirked and I knew what was coming, "Oh, I see... You're thinking about my body again, aren't you? Now you know why I'm so popular with girls on... more private matters."

My drink was empty, so I took advantage and threw the can at him. He didn't even complain and kept laughing at me. I hate him so much for making me feel this embarrassed.

"You're funny, Lucy. It's good to know one more of your weak points."

"I-Idiot!"

That was when I stopped talking and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful tonight, you could see almost every star because the city lights weren't so bright in the park. The moon was full and so bright I could have sworn it reflected in my eyes. I loved nights like this, made me feel too relaxed, and I didn't want it to ever end. It was strange to feel that with Natsu by my side, but for some reason I was no longer afraid or disgusted to have him with me. I got used to his presence in the worst way, but deep down I think he would also make it clear if he didn't want to have me around.

"Hey, hot head! You will pass out if you look up for that long."

"Don't be an idiot! I could stare at this all night."

"You really like the sky, huh? It's just a black screen full of useless dots."

"That's not true! You have to look more closely, all of these stars represent a part of our universe. All of these stars are far more important than you might think. Have you ever looked at the moon? It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in this world, it's so bright. I would look at it every night if I could."

* * *

**~ NATSU POV:**

I didn't understand anything about Lucy's conversation. Everything she was talking about the sky seemed to matter a lot to her, but all I could see was stars and another usual night sky. Still... the way she was talking about all this made me pay more attention than I wanted and I was fascinated with everything she knew about it. I knew she was a nerd, but I didn't think she liked these things so much.

I know Lucy isn't dumb. Listening to her like that... was almost captivating. I was so focused on her words that as soon as she mentioned how bright the moon was, I could almost see it in her eyes. What was I thinking? Was I going crazy? Was all this stress I went through today driving me out of my mind? I couldn't find a logical explanation for it, but I couldn't stop looking at Lucy under the moonlight. It was almost as if... she had an angelic and elegant light that I had never seen before... She looked so small and vulnerable at that moment, as if she was the most sharp person I had ever seen and something was pulling me towards her... Bah! I'm going crazy!

All the things she was saying and doing from the moment she got here have been too weird for me to understand. She was kind of a werido, but now she seemed much more. I didn't even have to try that hard to joke around with her, it was too easy. But one thing I knew... as strange as this girl was, she was trying to cheer me up and I knew it. I was trying to control myself so as not to let my problems get to her, I knew she was not to blame for that, but talking about it still made me angry. I tried not to let all this drive me crazy. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Lisanna..."

"Hm? What?" she suddenly stopped talking and looked at me.

"The girl I was talking to... Her name is Lisanna and she's my ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me with another guy."


	12. Weird Feelings

"Your... ex-girlfriend? I-I didn't think you…"

"That I'd ever like someone? Yeah, I'm sure you're not the first or last person to think that. That's what I let other people know."

"Is that why you're... the way you are with all the girls? Because the last one you trusted was unfaithful to you?"

"She doesn't deserve any of my attention. I thought she was one of the nicest girl I'd ever met, but it all changed after finding out what she was doing behind my back."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Luckily I got away from her and swore to never see her in front of me again, but she's the devil's daughter and is still following me around. She wants to get back together, she come to apologize. She could do it a million times, I still would never want to go back to her again."

"How... did you find out?"

"She's not only fake, but also dumb. I was with her one night, she left her cellphone next to me and received a message. When I looked at it, I saw a guy's name that I'd never seen before and immediately knew something was going on. I had to control myself a lot that day, I wanted to break everything in front of me."

I had no idea about it. Natsu had a girlfriend? That alone was already hard to believe. Even so, if he did have a girlfriend I would've never suspected it was him who got hurt in the first place. I wasn't used to this vulnerable side of his. Him not wanting to compromise with anyone so he wouldn't have to go through that again made my heart ache. Everything I thought I knew about him was wrong. I thought he was just an arrogant prick by not wanting any girl to get too close to him, but he was just trying to protect himself.

"Do you think she understands that you don't want to get her back?"

"She better, I'm sick of her coming after me. She probably thinks I'm still the same idiot I was before. I don't want to see her face ever again and she better realize that for good."

"You really have bad taste in girls, don't you?" I regretted that so fast because I didn't want to offend him, but he just smiled.

"If that was true, then I had to be interested in you too."

"I-Idiot! You wish you had a girl like me, but don't worry 'cause you're not my type either."

We both laughed, at least he was starting to feel better. I didn't know anything about what really had happened between him and that girl, but somehow I didn't want her to cause him any trouble. Knowing what he went through now, I think he probably had enough. Deep down, I could see he wasn't a bad person, he just felt hurt. After all, I also have my own personal wounds that are not closed yet.

"Hey, do you wanna go practice?"

"Now? Here in the middle of the park?"

"Of course not, don't be brainless. At your house."

I was too surprised. Since when did he ever have that trust to invite himself to my house? I knew he wanted to practice the play, I wanted to get it over with too, but nonetheless it was still weird that he wanted to spend more time with me after.

"Umm, I guess so... My mom works at night, so she's probably already left."

"Great!" he got up and started walking away without letting me finish, "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

**~ NATSU POV:**

It had been a few weeks since I'd been at Lucy's house, but her ugly room hadn't changed a bit! What could I expect from a nerd girl? I was alone in her room while she fetched something for us to eat and started looking around. I was bored, had nothing else better to do. I wanted to find something that could make me laugh in Lucy's face, something embarrassing that I could use to joke around her. Some diary would be perfect, girls like her usually have something like that somewhere in the room. I looked at the first closet in front of the bed and walked over quickly before she returned. I opened the drawer and... Dammit! I shouldn't be messing with this! Shit. Shit. I shouldn't be looking at her underwear! Keep yourself together, Natsu! Don't be stupid picturing Lucy wearing this, you'll be screwed if she comes back. It's Lucy you're talking about! Lucy! The last girl you should be having these thoughts with. Besides, she's a virgin, right? It's not possible that a girl like her isn't. It doesn't matter if she's hot, you have to stop! What? No! She's not, stop thinking, idiot! I have to close this before…

"Natsu, do you like..." too damn late, she's gonna kill me now, "W-What... What do you think you're doing?"

It all happened so fast that I didn't even have time to make up a good excuse. She rushed towards me and pulled her panties out of my hand so quickly that I couldn't even react. She hid it in her chest and turned her back to me. I could have sworn her face was all red and now I felt like an idiot.

"S-Sorry, Lucy... I was just looking for something to make you nervous in a funny way, but I got the wrong drawer! I-I wasn't looking for anything like that!"

"You're an idiot and a pervert! No matter what you were looking for, did no one taught you that it's rude to mess with people's personal things? I hate you!"

"But if I'm being honest... you have good taste in underwear."

Fuck, why did I say that? Am I an idiot? She's definitely gonna beat you up after that.

"W-What?!" her face was deep red, "How can you still say such things? Stop making fun of me, I'm sure you've already seen a lot of other girls wearing something like this! If you're going to be an ass, you'd better leave."

She kept her back to me. I didn't know if it was because she hated me or if she was still too embarrassed to look at me. It was amusing to know that she had that kind of reaction because of me, but I was feeling bad because she thought I abused her privacy on purpose and it wasn't my intention at atll. I tried to move closer and put my hand on her shoulder, but she backed away. This time I approached faster and turned her around to make look into my eyes. She was blushing hard and was certainly ready to throw some more insults at me, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth and grabbed her lightly on the arm.

"Don't do that… Don't insult me again…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I'm sorry. I wasn't my intention to make you so uncomfortable."

She didn't answer and just stared at me in surprise. Lucy might be a fun girl to play around with, but she wasn't Lisanna or any of the other girls I get for fun. She was much more sensitive and didn't like to be confronted with private matters. She was so delicate.

"Are you still mad at me?" she nodded slowly. Somehow, it seemed she had calmed down a bit, "Let's make a deal. You stop being angry and I let go of you, or you can go on with it, but you have to release yourself from me."

I waited for her to react, but kept looking at me like she wanted to punch me. She knew damn well that trying to break free from my grip was impossible for her, she didn't have enough strenght to push me away. Even thought I said I would let go, I couldn't stop looking into her eyes and I getting a little embarrassed by it. It was better to get it over with.

"Nod if you want to stay mad at me or shake your head if you want me to let go." she shook her head gently, "You have to promise that you won't insult me either, got it?"

She nodded and I finally let her go. She still didn't look at me or said a word. She was probably too surprised after I got that close to her so suddenly, but I just wanted her to stop. Even I have no idea why I had to do that, it was the only thing I could do to calm her down. She didn't move either and I stood there only a few inches from her, waiting for her to say something.

"Lucy..."

"Can..." she interrupted me, "Can you move away a little? Y-You're still too close to me."

"Is there a problem with that?" her face was so red, I swear she could've exploded any minute.

I pulled away after noticing how nervous she was. I couldn't tell if it was because she never got this close to any guy before or if it was just me. Considering she kinda hates, I was probably the problem. She herself once said that she was only hanging around with me because of that stupid play. Why was I suddenly getting bothered by that?

* * *

**~ LUCY POV:**

As hard as I try, I will never understand Natsu. A few months ago he could barely stand me and now he was so close to me that I could barely react. My heart was beating too fast when he was only a few inches away from my face. I tried to breathe and calm down, but my body didn't respond. I couldn't even look straight into his eyes without having a weird feeling in my entire body. Why was this happening to me? Why did he always have to put me through this? I was getting sick of it, so I walked away from him and grabbed the script from my desk.

"C-Can we finally start practicing, please?"

He didn't reply and we got to work. A few hours passed and he was getting better at it, I still remember when he couldn't get a single line correctly. We were already halfway through the entire script. The only thing it was missing was the moonlight dance and... two kiss scenes. Whenever I thought about it, I got too nervous. I was bad enough having to kiss a boy in front of so many people from our school, but it was even harder with Natsu. A part of me just wanted to forget about those scenes and pretend I didn't know they existed, but I would be too embarrassed if I got scolded on stage and everyone laughed at me.

"Hey, Lucy... Don't you think we should practice this too?"

What I feared the most just happened. He pointed at the script with the dance scene and my heart started pounding again. Damn my head for getting nervous at everything! I could barely even concentrate now. I ignored it but he insisted again, so I put my hand on my head and pretended to be sick.

"I think it's better if we do it another day... I'm not feeling very well, maybe you should go."

"Hm, really? Lemme see."

He started to approach me and tried to place his hand on my forehead before I pulled back as fast as I could. I tried to tell him not to worry and leave, but his cellphone started ringing. Thank goodness for that.

"Yo! What? Gajeel? That guy is a mess! Don't worry, I'll be right there."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just another fight Gajeel started at the bar after drinking too much. I'll go and see if I can handle it." he grabbed his stuff and stopped at the door, "Oh, right... Lemme see your head."

"N-No, I'm fine! I-I just need to rest a bit, you can go." I was getting nervous again and he probably noticed 'cause he let it go.

"Okay then. Try not to faint, your big chest my burst on the spot." he laughed and I grabbed one of my pillows to throw at his face, "Hm? Do you wanna start a fight with me, Lucy?"

"You're an idiot!"

I completely regretted saying that because he came at me so fast that I fell on the bed when I backed away and unfortunately... he was on top of me holding my arms down.

"I told you what would happen if you said that again."

I tried to get away, tried to tell him that I said it without thinking and it wouldn't happen again, but he just kept holding me and I was just a doll in his hands. He was very strong, I knew it was impossible to try to escape, but I knew that if I did nothing and looked him in the eyes, I would have that horrible feeling in my chest again. I was getting anxious, so I closed my eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Lucy, open your eyes." I didn't do it, "Are you afraid of me? I can feel your pulse in your arms. You heart is beating fast."

I didn't answer, it was too embarrassing. I just wanted to get away from him and fast. The last time I felt trapped by someone was when Sting tried to pull me to him. I knew Natsu wasn't like him and would never hurt me, but that fear and anxiety came back again and I hated it. I felt completely small. I tried to open my eyes, but it was the worst decision 'cause he was staring right into them. His expression was serious, he wasn't kidding this time. I had no idea what to say.

"Gray... is waiting for you. Y-You should leave..."

"Answer me, Lucy! Why do you get so nervous when I'm around you? Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I-I'm not... afraid of you..."

"Then why do you react like that?"

"I remember..." I closed my eyes again, "S-Sting..."

He let go of me as soon as I said those words.

* * *

**~ NATSU POV:**

"I'm sorry..." it was the only thing I could say, "I didn't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"N-No, that's not-"

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Lucy. I'm not Sting and I would never do anything like that to you." I looked at her and she was still lying down, "Sting was an asshole and as I said before, you didn't deserve any of that. Don't let it interfere with your life, you don't have to be afraid of anyone anymore. I told you... You're my friend, right? I'll always be here if you need help."

I would never have approached her if I had known she was feeling this way. Sting deserved much worse for what he tried to make her go through. I could barely say another word after I looked at her again and she had her hands on her face. She was crying. I felt helpless, I had no idea what I could even do to cheer her up. I barely knew her, I just wished I knew what would make her feel better, I just wanted her to smile or something.

"Lucy..." getting closer to her would probably be worse, but I couldn't leave her like that. I grabbed her hands and tried to slowly move them away from her face until she was looking at me, "It's all right. It's not your fault."

The situation was making me angry, she was so sad and it was my fault. I never cared about any of the girls who tried to get it on with me whenever they cried because I knew it was all just an act so that I wouldn't reject them. But Lucy... she wasn't one of them and I couldn't stand seeing her like that, especially because of me. For some reason, in that moment I felt somehow responsible for her well-being and I didn't know why. She was still crying and without thinking, I wiped away her tears with my hand. Damn it, Natsu! You should give her some space and not get closer! I'm going crazy right now.

"T-Thank you..." it was she could say, but I was relieved, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Don't cry, Lucy." I put my hand on her face without realizing, "Your eyes are too beautiful for that."

She looked at me in surprise and I also came to my senses... What the hell?! I'm really getting out of my mind! Don't say things like that or you'll end up giving the wrong impression! My mouth is saying all these absurd things, I have to stop. Her face started to turn red again and I got up quickly, trying to ignore all the embarrassment I was feeling.

"I-I better go, Gray is probably freaking out." I picked up my things and walked to door, "We'll practice again some other time, see ya at school!"

She said goodby too quietly, but I heard it before closing the door and leaving as fast as possible. Dammit, Dragneel! You can't get close to another girl again!


	13. Chapter 13

The day was going like any other. More classes, more boring projects that nobody wanted to do. More stupid rumors all over school. Another boring day of a teenager like me who just wants to finish school and go to college soon and work. My life was a mess, every day there was something that made my head explode. The only good thing I had and always will are my friends who can distract me from it all. There was only one month left until the play debut and the end of school. I had only a month to study for the exams and keep my life back to normal.

As soon as the first class was over, I left the room to buy something to eat. I had woken up too late and could not eat anything in the morning. I walked down the hall to the bar, but before I could get there, I was interrupted by a familiar face I didn't want to ever meet. Natsu's ex girlfriend. What the hell was she doing here again? She just pushed my arm hard against the wall and put her hand close to my face.

"What's going on between you and Natsu?"

"Are you crazy?! I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't like your tone."

"Spare me the innocent act. Tell me what's between you and him, I don't like seeing you around him.

"Around him? I don't know where you've heard whatever you heard, but all I want from Natsu is distance."

Lisanna suddenly grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes. I was already going crazy with that girl and not a minute had passed after meeting her. She was squeezing my arm so hard that I was sure it would leave a mark.

"Listen well, I'm not kidding. You may be a cute girl who plays innocent all the time, but stay the hell away from Natsu. He's losing half the fun he had with me by staying with you."

"You're not only crazy, but also deaf. Didn't you hear a word I said? There's NOTHING going on between me and Dragneel. Now, let me go before I lose my patience!"

I let go of Lisanna's grip and left before she had any time to answer. Who the hell does she even think she is? I had no idea she was crazy to the point of doing this, almost trying to scare me to stay away from Natsu. His taste in women was actually starting to scare me.

I walked down the hall and stopped for a minute to process it all. Everything was happening so fast and at the same time. I already have enough problems to worry about, Natsu drives me crazy everytime he tries to tease me. Why did his crazy ex have to come at me too? All I wanted was some peace and quiet, and I can't even have that. I kept walking looking at my feet and didn't even realize that I had bumped into someone. As bad luck always follows me, it had to be Natsu.

"You still don't pay attention to where you're going?" he smiled, but I was far from wanting to hear his jokes.

"Don't piss me off, I've already had my daily dose of problems for today."

"Lucy, what happened to you?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, not realizing what the hell he was talking about. He looked down at my arm and that's when I noticed that she really had left a mark. My arm was red where she'd grabbed me. He moved closer to look at it, but I backed away.

"It's nothing, no need to worry about it. Go away, go look for your typical girls to have fun with or whatever you do and leave me alone for once."

He gripped my wrist tightly so I couldn't escape.

"You will be quiet and calm down, tell me what happened to your arm."

"Damn you, Dragneel! Can you stop being so annoying for just a minute?" he kept looking at me seriously and I knew the answer right away. "If you really want to know, why don't you ask your crazy ex? She might have a better answer for you."

He was surprised by my answer and I took that moment to drop my hand from his and continued on my way to the room where the next class was going to take place. I was getting sick of it all. Having to deal with that fool and that girl was something I didn't want to have to deal with. My life was too busy for that. It was almost time to start studying for the exams and the play was almost upon us too. I had to distract myself with something else.

The class was too boring. I couldn't pay attention to anything and fell asleep more often than I wanted. I could feel Natsu's stare throughout the class, but I ignored it. Levy noticed that I looked bored and asked me if I was okay, but I said I'd talk to her later and tell her everything. As soon as class was over, I sat in my seat sighing and put my hands on my face. I needed to breathe, needed peace even for just a few minutes. My life was becoming a living hell.

* * *

After arriving home, I went to take a shower and lay in bed. I closed my eyes for a while and tried to rest my head. I still had homework to do. I got up, went to the kitchen to get some snacks and went back to the bedroom to do everything I needed to before finally going to bed.

My phone rang, I ignored. Whoever it was could wait for me to call back. It rang a second time, I ignored it again. It rang a third time, I was already getting annoyed. I picked up my phone and saw who was bothering me so much. It seemed like my brain was already guessing who it was... Natsu.

"What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that, blondie! Don't tell me you forgot."

"What do you mean? Forgot what?"

"Our study time… The play… Whatever you want, have you forgotten that?"

"Natsu, don't you get tired of playing with me? We didn't agree to do anything today, now let me do my things and go to sleep and go piss off someone else."

"Are you really going to leave me out here?" I hesitated, trying to figure out what he was saying and he spoke again, "Look out the window."

I was going crazy. Natsu was at the front door of my house, smiling at me like he was enjoying it. I didn't believe it, he was the most annoying and inconvenient person I knew. It seemed like I would never get rid of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Open the door and I might tell you."

Did I really have a choice? I wasn't the kind of person to leave anyone outside at the door. Sometimes I hated being so friendly and kind, which is why I always end up hurt. I went downstairs and opened the front door. Natsu came in with the same usual smile on his face and I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs with him.

"I knew you didn't hate me that much to just leave me outside."

"Stop playing games and tell me what you really came here to do."

"I already know... What happened between you and Lisanna. Gray was in the same hall as you two and he saw everything."

"Your ex girlfriend is crazy! She came at me and attacked me out of nowhere! She started saying nonsense, she wanted me to stay away from you. I told her the only thing I wanted from you is distance."

"Sorry about that... Lisanna never accepted our break up that well. She came back to try to get me again, I didn't think she'd go after you."

"Why on earth did she even come to me? I have absolutely nothing to do with you."

"She's crazy, Lucy. You have to ignore everything she says. The only thing I want to know is if she hurt you in any way."

"No... I'm fine, she just grabbed me too tightly, that's all."

"Let me see your arm." he reached out to me.

"No! I'm fine, I just want to forget about it and let it go."

"Lucy!" he called me too loudly and I widened my eyes. He was staring at me seriously, "You helped me with my wounds the other day, remember? Let me do the same now."

"But you don't need to..." I looked at him again and his expression remained the same, so I simply gave in.

I went to the bathroom to get the first aid box. I handed him everything he needed and sat next to him on the bed. I just wanted him to do what he wanted and make him leave right after. I was so tired of everything, I just needed to be alone for a while to think. I admit it was kind of him to help me, but my head was already filled with so many bad thoughts that I just wanted everything to stop. I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I suddenly felt a sting sensation on my arm.

"Damn it! Can you be more gentle, Dragneel?"

"Do you want a miracle to happen, blondie? It's sore, of course it's going to hurt. Remember when you said the same thing to me before?"

"Don't compare myself to you! It wasn't my fault that your wounds were that bad, it was yours. If you didn't play those idiotic games with Gray, you wouldn't have gotten hurt like that."

"You worry too much about what I do, considering you say you hate me so much." he smiled at me.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just can't understand how you and your little group think that all girls are trophies to be won on bets."

"Are you jealous of not having the same privilege? Not being attractive enough for me to bet on you?"

"Don't be stupid, did you even hear me?"

"Calm down, Lucy. I'm just trying to lift the mood." he continued to take care of the wound and spoke again, "Remember what I said before? You have to stop being so serious all the time. You might end up creating wrinkles."

I grabbed one of my pillows with my other arm and threw it at his face. He just smiled again like nothing and kept his attention on my arm. It was hurting less and less, at least he knew how to treat someone without doing worse.

"Why did Lisanna have to come talk to me? I'm the person she should be the least concerned about."

"Are you asking me? She's probably been asking questions around school and found out we're doing the play and some projects together. You don't need to worry about her, do the same as I do and ignore her existence."

"That's very iconinc for you to say, considering she almost wanted to kill me out of jealousy today."

"And does he have reasons for that?" I looked at him and noticed he was staring back and getting closer and closer, "Do you have hidden feelings for me, Lucy?"

My heart started racing again. What the hell was he doing? Another little game of his? I wanted to back off and push him away, but he was grabbing my arm and I was getting too nervous to react. He was the first to stop and laughed.

"I hate you so much, what's so funny this time?"

"You should've seen your face, it will never stop being funny to me to see you like that."

"Who said that I'm nervous?"

"Aren't you?" he approached me again, "Then explain to me why your heart always starts racing whenever I come near you?"

My phone rang again suddenly. My salvation. I got away from him as fast as possible and checked the message I received from that same strange number. That's when I remembered that I still had to talk to Wendy and demand an explanation, she had no right to give my number to a complete stranger without asking me first. The message said: _**"Can you talk?"**_ , and when I was ready to reply, Natsu appeared behind me and took the phone out of my hands.

"What do you think you're doing? Give it back!"

"Hmm, who's this? A secret admirer, Lucy? You never told me about him." he smirked.

"My life isn't your business! Besides, you're wrong, it's just an unknown number and I have no ideia who it belongs to."

"Oh, really? Maybe I should call him and find out."

"Don't you dare! Give it back before I lose my temper!"

He started dialing the numbers and I tried to reach it, but of course, I was too short to get it and he just pulled it out of my reach. He didn't miss a single oportunity to make me look like a complete fool. He kept laughing and I ignored him, trying my best to get that phone on my hands. He stopped and got it as high as possible with his arm outstretched. He knew I would never grab it that way.

"What's the matter, Lucy? Can't reach?"

"I hate you so much!"

The only thing my mind decided to do at that moment was jump to try to grab it at once. Of course, it was a bad idea. While trying to jump, I totally lost my balance and we both fell. I felt a slight pinch of pain on my arm after landing on the floor, but it hadn't been serious because as soon as I opened my eyes, I had fallen completely on top of Natsu. He was looking at me with a smirk and I just rolled my eyes.

"Look what your little joke just did."

"You can thank my perfect body for saving your arm or you'd end up hurting yourself even more." he looked at me and smirked, "By the way... You can remove your hand now or you can keep it there if you're enjoying it that much."

I was confused by his statement, but then I noticed where my hand was touching. His shirt was slightly lifted, leaving his bare skin exposed and my hand resting on his abdomen. My heart started to race as soon as I noticed, but he just kept looking at me, laughing at my nervous expression. He was enjoying this too much and I just wanted to punch him. My face was probably beat red and the situation wasn't helping me calm down at all.

"S-Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? You literally fell."

I was getting ready to get up, but he stopped me, grabbing my wrist and looked me in the eyes with that piercing look again.

"There it is, your heart racing again. You didn't answer me before, why do you get so nervous when I'm near you?"

Was he trying to tease me? Should I just ignore it and pretend it doesn't affect me? This was going too far and my body was so nervous that I didn't even want to move for fear of making a bad move or giving him another chance to tease me like that. I tried to stay calm and slowly stood up before reaching my hand out to him.

"Give me back my phone, please."

He didn't deny it this time and handed me the phone. I thanked him and quickly replied to the message, saying I was busy but would talk later to whoever that person was. I turned to him again and crossed my arms.

"Is that all? Do you need anything else? My arm is better now, you can go home if you want."

"Did you forget what I said?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "We're going to practice today."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any feedback will be appreaciated!


End file.
